


La Colline a des yeux

by Ahelya



Series: Saison 3 alternative [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Géant, Magic, Magic Revealed, Road Trips, dragon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Épisode 03. Sur l'ordre de son père, Arthur a quitté Camelot pour retrouver Morgane mais ce n'est pas la disparue que Merlin et lui vont trouver sur leur route.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé de l'épisode précédent :
> 
> Les habitants de Camelot connaissaient bien le danger mais celui-ci n'avait pour une fois rien de magique. Un tueur sévissait dans les rues de la Cité, s'acharnant sur le corps de ses victimes, toutes des femmes. Il attaqua même Eolhsand. La Barde réussit à s'en sortir mais elle se trouva liée mentalement au meurtrier. Pour connaître le sort permettant de le briser, Merlin se lia à son tour avec elle.  
> Pourquoi cet homme tuait-il ces femmes ?  
> Arthur découvrit que la première victime était une Sorcière.  
> En effet, cet homme, qui avait été chasseur de Sorcière pendant la Grande Purge, était capable de percevoir la magie des autres... Avec plus ou moins de succès cependant puisqu'il avait vu juste pour Eolhsand ; et pour Merlin ; mais il se trompa complètement sur le compte de Gwen.  
> Le meurtrier finit par être arrêté et durant la fête qu'organisa Uther pour célébrer cette arrestation, le Roi annonça qu'Arthur allait quitter Camelot. Officiellement pour des questions de diplomatie. Officieusement, pour partir à la recherche de Morgane.
> 
> Cette fic a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net à partir de Janvier 2011.

**Prologue**

« Bonjour Père.

-Je te salue Enfant. » répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés.

« Quelles créatures magiques se sont soudainement prise d'envie d'attaquer Camelot ces derniers temps ?

-Aucune. Mais nous avons reçu la visite d'un chasseur de sorcières.

-Uther ?

-Il n'était pas au courant de sa venue et il ne le sera jamais. Heureusement.

-Et où est donc ce chasseur maintenant ?

-Mort. Pendu. Sur l'ordre d'Uther. »

Il la regarda pendant un long moment.

« Cette histoire semble t'avoir affectée plus que de raison. » lança-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sous forme humaine qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il comprit et sourit.

« Tu n'as pas envie que notre jeune Enchanteur ne découvre tous tes petits secrets ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs. D'abord les arbres qui se trouvaient au loin puis elle baissa les yeux. Sa main commença à caresser doucement l'herbe.

« Il sait pour Balinor.

-Mais pas tout.

-Il doit s'en douter.

-Notre jeune Enchanteur est parfois tout aussi aveugle que son Roi. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je me demande comment la Légende se souviendra de toi...

-Elle ne pourra pas se souvenir de tous. » répliqua-t-elle.

Elle tressaillit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation qu'elle venait d'éprouver. Elle vit un faucon en train de tomber... Et...

« La Terre est en colère. » murmura-t-elle.

Il posa la main sur le sol. Oui, la Terre était en colère.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû casser le lien, gronda-t-il.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû attaquer Camelot, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je n'aime pas ce que je sens.

-Moi non plus. Mais Sweostor est avec lui. S'il a un problème, il me contactera pas son intermédiaire. »

 

* * *

 


	2. Scène 1 : Le Page d'Arthur

Le campement avait été monté tandis que le Prince et son serviteur étaient partis chasser. Les Chevaliers finirent bientôt par voir revenir les deux jeunes hommes. Le Prince, en colère, précédait son serviteur. Rien de bien étonnant en soit.

« Je ne t'emmènerais plus jamais chasser !

-Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois.

-Personne ne t'a donc appris à être silencieux.

-Un lièvre de plus ou de moins... »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Merlin.

« Et puis, je vous rend service. Vous allez finir grossir si vous continuez à manger autant de lièvres.

-Je ne suis pas... »

Arthur se tut en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient de retour au campement. Les Chevaliers n'étaient pas vraiment en train de rire mais un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de la grande majorité d'entre eux.

« Merlin va chercher du bois, ordonna le Prince.

-On en a suffisamment.

-Merlin... »

Parfois Arthur ne comprenait vraiment pas l'autre jeune homme. Merlin se tenait à peu près tranquille quand ils se trouvaient en visite chez les Seigneurs alliés et les vassaux de son père mais dès qu'ils étaient de retour au campement...

Merlin n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Je dois te prendre par la main pour y aller ? Tu as peur de te perdre sans moi ?

-J'y vais. J'y vais. » finit par dire le serviteur en commençant à s'éloigner.

Mais cet idiot était bien capable de se perdre tout de même et il était hors de question d'organiser une battue pour le retrouver. Arthur fit signe à l'un de ses Chevaliers, Sir Léon, et à l'enfant qui se trouvait à ses côtés, son tout nouveau page.

« Allez avec lui.

-Et si vous avez besoin de moi Sire ? » fit remarquer l'enfant.

Arthur lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je peux me débrouiller seul pendant un instant Yvain. »

 

* * *

 


	3. Scène 2 : Signe

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Yvain à Léon.

Le Chevalier sourit.

« Oui mais c'est beaucoup moins visible au Château. »

Yvain n'avait jamais vu un serviteur aussi insolent et il avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire. Au château de son père, les serviteurs se montraient souvent familiers, c'est vrai. Sans doute parce que leur fief était minuscule. Mais ils restaient toujours respectueux envers leur Seigneur et sa famille.

Yvain avait eu l'impression que cette insolence avait été l'une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à confier son fils, son seul héritier, au Prince Arthur Pendragon mais l'insolence du serviteur du serviteur du Prince n'avait été qu'une maigre composante à sa décision. Ce qu'il avait dû voir, c'était surtout la loyauté indéfectible que semblait provoquer Arthur, que ce soit chez son serviteur ou chez les chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient.

« Pourquoi le Prince le laisse-t-il faire ça ?

\- Demande-le-lui. »

Yvain lança un regard effaré à Léon.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas déranger le Prince pour ça !

-Yvain, le Prince ne... »

Léon s'interrompit. Il venait d'apercevoir Merlin et ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop étrange pour qu'il continue d'émettre le moindre son.

Merlin était accroupi et il observait quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le sol d'un air soucieux. La scène n'aurait rien eu d'anormal sans la chouette grise ou brune tachetée de blanc qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Que faisait donc cette chouette ici ? Sur épaule ?

Le jeune homme regarda l'animal. La chouette s'approcha un peu plus de son visage et toucha sa joue avec son bec verdâtre. Merlin ferma à demi les yeux et pendant un court, très court, instant, Léon crut y apercevoir un reflet d'or.

Le Chevalier regarda Yvain. Avait-il vu la même chose que lui ?

L'enfant fit un pas en avant. Peut-être la chouette allait-elle venir sur épaule à lui aussi ? Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air sauvage.

Une brindille se brisa sous le pied du page d'Arthur. La chouette se tourna brusquement vers le Chevalier et l'enfant. Elle plongea son regard d'or dans celui d'Yvain puis elle s'envola.

Merlin se leva. Léon et Yvain s'approchèrent de lui. Avant d'interroger le serviteur de Prince, le Chevalier jeta un coup d'œil à ce que le jeune homme avait examiné aussi attentivement.

C'était un faucon mort au dos gris-bleu et une flèche traversait de part en part dans son petit corps. La mort devait être récente. Le sang était toujours rouge. Léon reconnut ensuite la flèche. Au vue de son empennage, elle appartenait à Arthur.

Le Chevalier regarda Merlin. Le jeune homme venait de la campagne et les paysans faisaient toujours attention aux signes. Il était donc plus que plausible que Merlin pense que ce faucon, qui portait le même nom que lui, en était un.

Merlin ne remarqua pas l'attention dont il était l'objet. Il observait la direction qu'avait prise la chouette en s'en allant. Confusément, il sentait qu'il s'agissait de la direction de Camelot. Était-ce un message d'Eolhsand ? Sans oublier qu'au moment où la chouette l'avait touché, il avait cru entendre la voix de la Barde.

**Terre... Colère...**

Leur lien était coupé mais Eolhsand lui avait dit que sous le coup d'émotion forte, il pourrait peut-être percevoir un écho de ses pensées. Était-ce ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Il devait parler à Eolhsand mais Sweostor n'était pas avec lui pour le moment et sans elle, il lui était impossible de parler à la Barde. Il se mit donc à prier pour le rapide retour de la petite Dragonne blanche.

 

* * *

 


	4. Scène 3 : Le Vol

Dormir... Il aimait dormir... Il ne faisait presque que ça. Il dormait et il rêvait. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester endormi éternellement. Régulièrement, il devait se réveiller et les petits hommes commençaient à le pourchasser.

Il aurait dû dormir à poing fermé mais son sommeil était léger car il avait senti la magie s'approcher. Deux petits hommes magiques s'approchaient de lui. Il fallait se méfier des petits hommes qui possédaient la magie plus que de tous les autres. Il ne sortit cependant pas de sa léthargie. Il fallait se méfier des petits hommes avec de la magie quand on était réveillé. Là, que pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

Il avait tort. Une terrible douleur au niveau de son torse le tira tout à faire du pays des rêves dans lequel il était plongé.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. La magie des petits hommes l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait que les regarder prendre une partie de son cœur. Il ne pouvait que souffrir silencieusement.

Les petits hommes étaient partis depuis longtemps quand il pu enfin faire un mouvement.

Son cœur... Il lui avait pris un peu de son cœur.

Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir s'il ne l'avait pas.

Il devait retrouver son cœur.

 

* * *

 


	5. Scène 4 : L'écho

Sweostor n'était toujours pas revenue. Merlin était inquiet. Les promenades de la Dragonne duraient de plus en plus longtemps.

Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas parler à Eolhsand.

Le lien était brisé mais il y avait toujours l'écho. Si Eolhsand savait qu'il voulait lui parler, elle contacterait Sweostor et elle lui dirait de revenir auprès de lui.

L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux.

« El. » murmura-t-il.

Quelque chose s'agita à l'orée de son esprit ; ce qui devait rester de son lien avec la Barde certainement ; mais ce fut tout ce qu'il sentit. Aucune réponse. Pas le moindre murmure étouffé comme la veille. Rien du tout.

Merlin rouvrit les yeux... et fit face au regard goguenard d'Arthur.

« Tu t'es éloigné de nous pour pouvoir rêver tranquillement à ta dulcinée ? »

Merlin lui lança un regard ébahi.

« El ! Vous plaisantez !

-Oh ! Et en plus, tu lui donnes même un petit nom.

-Gwen en a un elle aussi.

-Mais tout le monde l'utilise. Je n'ai encore jamais entendu qui que ce soit appeler notre barde de cette manière.

-Il y a un barde à Camelot ? »

Merlin et Arthur se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de cette voix. Yvain avait dû suivre le Prince après que ce dernier se soit aperçu de l'absence de son serviteur.

« Elle a demandé à résider à Camelot pour l'hiver mais mon père pense à lui demander de rester définitivement. »

Cette nouvelle surprit Merlin. Arthur s'en aperçut.

« La renommé d'un Roi et de sa cour se ne mesure pas seulement à l'aune de ses Chevaliers et cette barde est l'une des meilleures musicienne que nous avons pu voir.

-Mon père n'aime pas les bardes. »

Le regard des deux jeunes hommes se tourna vers Yvain.

« Pardonnez-moi Sire je n'aurais pas dû parler sans votre permission. » s'empressa de dire l'enfant.

Il se rendit alors compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait.

« Et pardonnez-moi aussi pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour parler Yvain.

-Mais... »

Mais le Prince Arthur était déjà un Chevalier accompli. Il avait même tuer un Dragon ! Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à lui comme bon lui semblait. C'était le Prince Arthur !

« Oh oui ! Ne lui demande surtout pas la permission, il finirait par s'y habituer et il exigerait que tout le monde fasse de même ! » fit remarquer Merlin en souriant.

Arthur préféra ne pas relever cette phrase et s'adressa à son page.

« Tu aimes les bardes Yvain ?

-J'aime leurs histoires Sire. La barde de Camelot en connait-elle beaucoup ?

-Je ne sais pas. Demande à Merlin. Il le sait mieux que moi. Lui et Dame Eolhsand s'entendent très bien. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Si Arthur avait vent de la véritable nature de ses relations avec la femme blanche, il se montrerait beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Yvain reposa sa question à Merlin.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il tout en tentant d'ignorer le regard moqueur d'Arthur. Elle connait des histoires sur les fées... Et les Dragons ! »

Mais l'Enchanteur était presque sûr que les histoires qu'Eolhsand connaissait à ce sujet n'avait rien de très épique.

« Elle sait comment le Prince a tué le Grand Dragon ? Elle pourra me le raconter ?

-Je pourrais le faire, intervint Arthur.

-Ce ne serait pas du tout pareil ! »

L'enfant se tut, honteux.

« Désolé Sire. »

Arthur lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« Quelles autres histoires connait-elle ? »

Merlin se mit à réfléchir.

« Des histoires sur... Les lutins, les gnomes, les géants, les suceurs de sang... Il y en a beaucoup trop pour tout te dire.

-J'ai hâte de rencontre cette barde, avoua le page.

-Notre voyage devrait encore durer quelques temps, intervint Arthur, mais j'espère être de retour à Camelot avec que l'Hiver ne soit tout à fait là. »

Mais tout au fond de lui, le Prince sentait qu'il devrait reprendre la route au Printemps s'il n'amenait pas de nouvelle de Morgane à son père.

 

* * *

 


	6. Scène 5 : A la poursuite de son Coeur

Il suivait son cœur. Pendant un moment, il avait disparu car trop de magie l'entourait mais il le sentait de nouveau maintenant.

Il devait retrouver son cœur s'il voulait se rendormir et il devait le retrouver très vite. Autrement, il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir et les petits hommes ne cesseraient de l'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme éternellement. S'il avait pu rêver pendant ce sommeil, il les aurait laissé faire mais il savait que les dormeurs éternels ne rêvaient plus. Leur esprit était aussi vide, froid et dur que leur chair. Il ne voulait pas ça.

Il aurait dû éviter les endroits où se regroupaient les petits hommes mais il était trop pressé pour ça. Il voulait retrouver son cœur.

Les petits hommes poussèrent des petits cris aigus en le voyant arriver. Ils disparurent dans le terrier de bois et de terre puis ils furent de nouveau là, du fer entre leurs mains.

Ils l'attaquèrent.

Il devait se défendre. Le fer faisait mal.

Il devait se défendre s'il voulait suivre son cœur.

 

* * *

 


	7. Scène 6 : Sois Prudent

Sweostor était enfin revenue. Merlin ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui raconter son expédition. Il voulait parler à Eolhsand le plus vite possible. Heureusement, Arthur l'envoya chercher du bois, seul. Il allait donc pouvoir parler avec la barde tranquillement.

Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Sweostor s'installa dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air de bouder. Merlin la caressa.

« Tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as fait plus tard. Je dois parler à El. C'est urgent. »

**Sweostor pourra aussi raconter ce qu'elle a fait à Grande sœur ?**

« Si tu veux... »

En espérant que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps...

Merlin se concentra. A cause de la distance qu'il avait entre eux, Merlin avait du mal à parler avec la Barde. Tout son esprit devait se tourner vers Eolhsand et la femme blanche devait faire de même. Sweosor, en tant que relais, avait un peu plus de latitude qu'eux.

L'Enchanteur projeta ses pensées vers la Dragonne qui les envoya à la Barde.

La réponse fut immédiate.

**Merlin ?**

Il percevait l'inquiétude d'Eolhsand. Normalement, il ne percevait que ses pensées. Pas ses émotions. Ils étaient trop éloignés loin de l'autre pour ça.

**Merlin tombe. Grande sœur a vu Merlin tomber ?**

Swoetor ne comprenait pas.

**J'ai vu un merlin. Pas Merlin petite sœur.**

Sweostor ne comprenait pas. Merlin si.

**J'en ai vu un moi aussi. C'est une chouette qui m'a conduit à lui.**

Parce qu'une image valait mieux que des mots, il lui montra le souvenir qu'il avait gardé de la scène.

**La flèche est à Arthur ?**

Merlin acquiesça.

**Est-ce un signe El ?**

**Si nous l'avons tous les deux reçu...**

Merlin sentit confusément que Sweostor était en train de faire quelque chose avec ses pouvoirs mais il ne pouvait pas s'appesantir plus longtemps sur la question sous peine de perdre sa concentration.

**Ça... Ça veut dire qu'Arthur va me tuer ?**

**Ça peut dire tout et n'importe quoi.**

Cela ne le rassurait pas du tout.

**Merlin...**

**Oui...**

**Sois prudent. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Il y a ce, ces, signes mais... Mais la Terre est en colère.**

C'était l'écho qu'il avait entendu.

**Je vais aller voir Gaïus. A nous deux...**

Le mince fil qu'il y avait entre eux se cassa tout d'un coup tandis que Merlin recevait un coup sur la tête.

« Je t'ai dit d'aller chercher du bois. Pas de dormir. »

Arthur ?

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

Sweostor !

Mais il n'y avait aucun Dragon sur lui. Enfin... Il y en avait un mais on ne pouvait pas le voir. Voilà donc ce qu'il avait senti. Swoesot avait dû percevoir l'arrivée d'Arthur et elle était devenue invisible.

« Allez ! Debout ! »

Merlin obéit. Arthur s'éloigna de quelques pas... et tomba.

**Sweostor !**

**Méchant Arthur ! Sweostor n'a pas pu raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait à grande sœur et Merlin à cause de lui !**

Merlin eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire.

 

* * *

 


	8. Scène 7 : La Source

« Puisqu'une certaine personne s'est endormie dans les bois, nous n'avons pas pu parler hier...

-Nous aurions pu si vous ne m'aviez pas obligé à garder le campement avec Sir Hunbaut pendant la nuit. »

Sir Hunbaut était sans conteste le plus ennuyeux des Chevaliers. Merlin avait bien essayé de discuter avec lui mais il n'avait obtenu que le plus grand silence à toutes ses questions polies.

« Désolé je n'avais aucun pilori sous la main, répliqua Arthur.

-Avec tout le bois qu'il y a autour de nous, je suis sûr que vous pourriez en construire un.

-Ne me tente pas Merlin. »

Un silence.

« Ralentis ton cheval. Il est temps de rattraper le temps que tu nous as fait perdre. »

Merlin obéit à contrecœur. Arthur voulait parler de magie. Au début, il avait adoré parler magie avec le Prince mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire. C'était un terrain bien trop glissant. Un petit mot de travers et Arthur pouvait avoir des soupçons... Ou peut-être pas. Arthur n'avait pas lair de croire un seul instant que son serviteur puisse être un Sorcier. Il l'avait dit plusieurs fois. Mais... Mais mieux valait faire attention non ?

La dernière fois Merlin avait parlé de la magie élémentaire à Arthur et ils en étaient arrivés aux différents types de magie. Le Prince voulait encore en discuter.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il existe plusieurs types de magie, dit-il après que les deux jeunes hommes se soient éloignés du reste de la troupe. La magie c'est de la magie.

-La source est peut-être la même mais on dirait bien qu'il existe une multitude de manières pour l'utiliser. Les Sorciers n'ont pas tous le don de prophétie et inversement. »

La seule fois où Merlin avait essayé de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver dans le futur avec l'une des formules de son livre, il n'avait vu que des choses sans queue ni tête. Des gens qui se battaient mais la lame de leurs épées semblait faite de lumière colorée. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Oui mais... Quelle est le source justement ? D'où vient la magie ? »

Merlin pouvait lui raconter la légende du Dragon blanc mais...

« Si on connait la source, poursuivit Arthur, on pourrait peut-être l'éradiquer. La détruire. Et comme ça...

-Et après ça vous détruirez toutes les forges du pays Sire ? »

Le Prince regarda Merlin. Son serviteur semblait en colère. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas.

« Merlin. »

L'autre jeune homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il devait dire à cette tête de pioche. Quels étaient les bons mots qui lui feraient comprendre que la Magie n'était ni maléfique, ni bonne. Elle était. Point.

« Sire ! Sire ! »

Sir Claudin était en train de s'approcher des deux jeunes hommes. Il s'arrêta auprès d'eux.

« Le village où nous devions nous réapprovisionner a été attaqué. »

Arthur réagit au quart de tour.

« Qui ?

-Les survivants... »

Le Chevalier hésitait.

« Il disent que c'était un géant Sire. »

 

* * *

 


	9. Scène 8 : Son Coeur s'est arrêté

Son cœur était tout proche. Il ne bougeait plus depuis un petit moment.

Peut-être pouvait-il se reposer un peu ?

Il pouvait peut-être attendre le départ des petits hommes et éviter leurs attaques ?

Pourquoi les petits hommes l'attaquaient-ils ? Il ne faisait que traverser leur nid. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Il voulait juste retrouver son cœur.

Oui, maintenant que son cœur ne bougeait plus, il allait un peu dormir et il attendrait la lumière de la Lune. Les petits hommes ne sortaient pas à la lumière de la Lune.

Où allait-il dormir ?

Il trouva bientôt l'endroit rêvé. L'un de ses aînés au sommeil éternel ; ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait ; se trouvait là. Il ne verrait donc aucun inconvénient à lui prêter sa couche pour quelque temps.

 

* * *

 


	10. Scène 9 : Un autre Village

Ils avaient décidé de monter leur campement dans le voisinage du village qui avait été attaqué... Par un géant selon ses habitants.

Un géant rien que ça. Comment pouvait-on lutter contre un géant ?

Arthur s'était tourné vers Merlin pour avoir une réponse mais le serviteur lui avait dit qu'il n'en savait rien, que sans les livres de Gaïus...

Il fallait trouver un moyen de contacter Camelot rapidement. Ils avaient besoin de ses informations. Deux autres villages avaient été attaqués apparemment.

Arthur avait envoyé plusieurs Chevaliers dans les villages alentours pour les prévenir de la présence de la créature et pour les rassurer...

Merlin regardait le Prince réfléchir. L'autre jeune homme était inquiet. Lui aussi. L'Enchanteur devait parler à Eolhsand. Elle préviendrait Gaïus et ils pourraient alors trouver une solution à ce problème... Une chose qu'il ne pourrait faire que lorsque Sweostor serait de retour.

Le bruit d'un cheval lancé au galop tira les deux jeunes hommes de leurs sombres pensées.

« Il est en train d'attaquer un autre village ! »

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit son épée et monta à cheval tout en donnant ses ordres.

« Vous tous avec moi, cria-t-il aux Chevaliers qui se trouvaient toujours au campement. Merlin, tu restes ici avec Yvain.

-Mais...

-Ne proteste pas Merlin. Tu restes ici ! C'est un ordre. »

Arthur s'en alla. Les Chevaliers le suivirent. Merlin resta là... Mais pas pour longtemps. Le Prince allait sûrement avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce magique contre ce géant. Il pouvait laisser le campement sous la surveillance d'Yvain non ?

C'est en pensant au jeune page d'Arthur que Merlin se rendit compte qu'il était absent.

 

* * *

 


	11. Scène 10 : Yvain et le Dragon

Yvain n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre un géant mais il pouvait essayer de le trouver. Ça c'était à sa portée... Et puis un géant, ça ne devait pas être si difficile à trouver que ça !

Mais ce ne fut pas un géant qu'Yvain trouva...

Le page se figea en apercevant la créature qui était en train de boire dans le ruisseau qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leur campement.

Le Prince Arthur avait tué le dernier dragon non ? Alors qu'est-ce que ce dragon pouvait bien faire ici ?

Pour être honnête, Yvain était un peu déçu. Un dragon devait être beaucoup plus impressionnant que ça. Un dragon devait être énorme et menaçant. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de ce dragon-là. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'un jeune chat (1). Bon d'accord, les fines piques qu'il avait tout le long de son échine dorsale et ses griffes acérées pouvaient sembler dangereuses mais... Mais seulement s'il avait été beaucoup plus gros.

Le craquement d'une branche au dessus de lui l'obligea à faire un bon de coté. Quelques secondes plus tard, la branche en question tombait. Yvain poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

**Yvain a tort.**

Qui... Qui venait de prononcer son nom ?

Le page observa les alentours. Personne. Il n'y avait personne à part lui et le dragon... Qui était en train de le fixer attentivement.

**Yvain a tort. Sweostor peut être dangereuse.**

Le Dragon disparut.

Comment... Yvain ne comprenait pas. C'était le dragon qui avait fait tomber la branche ? Mais... Mais il avait dit son nom. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Et oui petit Sweostor a un peu grandi^^


	12. Scène 11 : Combat

Arthur n'aurait jamais cru qu'un géant puisse être aussi grand.

Voici la première pensée, idiote, qui vint à l'esprit du jeune Prince en arrivant au village attaqué.

Mais Arthur ne prit pas la peine de détailler plus attentivement la créature. Après tout, ça ne ressemblait qu'à un gros bloc marron et vert avec deux bras et deux jambes. Il avait mieux à faire. Organiser la défense du village par exemple. Avisant les quelques paysans occupés à tirer à l'arc avec des flèches enflammées sur le géant, il ordonna :

« Hunbaut, Baldwin, Guy, Galehaut rejoignez-les et tirez sur le géant. Visez les yeux ! »

Arthur jeta un petit coup d'œil au géant. Les petites billes noires qu'il apercevait sous ces espèces de sourcils rocailleux c'était des yeux non ?

« Morys et Ryall aidez les femmes et les enfants à se mettre à l'abri. »

Les Chevaliers obéirent immédiatement.

« Lacey, Léon, Cauldin et Roberts avec moi ! » clama Arthur en tirant son épée du fourreau.

Le Prince et ses Chevaliers se lancèrent aussitôt à l'attaque.

 

* * *

 


	13. Scène 12 : Terre et Air

Merlin avait quitté le campement sans trouver Yvain. Le jeune Enchanteur n'était pas encore arrivé au village attaqué. Il se trouvait encore sur une colline adjacente au moment où il aperçut quelques Chevaliers menés par Arthur, foncer l'épée levée, vers le géant.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Foncer l'épée levée n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

La Terre était en colère avait dit Eolhsand et le géant... Le géant était fait de terre. Merlin en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Comment lutter contre lui ? Les épées et les flèches semblait n'avoir aucun effet. Arthur avait besoin de Magie...

L'une des flèches finit tout de même par atteindre la créature qui se mit aussitôt à vaciller tout en portant l'une de ses grosses mains à ses yeux. Les Chevaliers et Arthur poussèrent un cri de joie puis Merlin entendit le Prince donner de nouveaux ordres. Les Chevaliers se lancèrent de nouveau à l'attaque.

L'Enchanteur sentit plus qu'il ne vit la contre-attaque du géant. Il sentit la terre se tordre et se déformer puis il vit des lances de terre se diriger vers les archers.

La Terre... La Magie Élémentaire... Il fallait un élément pour en contrer un autre.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à un sort très élaboré. Son esprit allait devoir faire le reste. Merlin pensa à un bouclier... A un mur qui arrêterait les projectiles lancés par le géant.

« Geþyll éaðmóde mé » (1)

Les vents se levèrent et convergèrent tous au même endroit.

Merlin vacilla durant un bref instant quand les lances du géant entrèrent en contact avec son bouclier de vent.

Il devait tenir bon. S'il tombait... L'air laisserait filer les projectiles et les archers...

Tout d'un coup elles tombèrent en poussière.

Merlin se laissa tomber à genoux et les vents s'en allèrent.

L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux pendant un court instant mais il les rouvrit presque immédiatement. Quelqu'un était en train de l'observer...

Le Géant !

**Tu es de ma race.**

La voix était grave et profonde.

Le géant s'en alla.

Plus bas, les villageois et les Chevaliers poussaient des cris de joie.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Air obéis-moi


	14. Scène 13 : Un vent étrange

Des cris de joie éclataient un peu partout autour d'Arthur mais le Prince restait calme. Le géant était parti. Il aurait dû se réjouir mais... Mais tout à l'heure alors qu'il était en train de se battre contre la créature, le vent s'était mis à souffler plus fort et... Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans ce vent. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

Il avait jeté un léger coup d'œil aux alentours. C'était imprudent mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Il avait alors vu les lances de terre. Une attaque du géant ? La seconde d'après elle n'était que poussière et le vent s'était calmé.

Magie ! Il y a avait un sorcier dans ce village ! Et un puissant !

Il fallait retrouver cet être maléfique... Cet être maléfique qui les avait aidé... et sauvé.

Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire. Était-ce un plan ? Ce sorcier les avait-il sauvé pour mieux les attaquer par la suite ?

Ou peut-être... Peut-être pouvait-il faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Juste pour cette fois. Mais ce serait la seule et unique fois.

Il s'occuperait de cette affaire plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Le géant.

« Nous devons continuer à prévenir les villages aux alentours. » déclara Arthur à ses chevaliers.

Un des villageois l'entendit.

« Votre Majesté, avez-vous prévenu le Seigneur Crawlais. Son manoir est éloigné de tout village. »

Arthur connaissait ce nom. Il se souvenait qu'un Seigneur de la Cour portait le même nom mais cet homme avait quitté Camelot alors que le Prince était encore enfant. Était-ce la même personne ? Peut-être était-il temps de reprendre contact ?

« Reste avec nous...

-Ereadric Votre Altesse.

-Nous allons rejoindre notre campement puis tu nous mèneras chez ce Seigneur, Ereadric. »

Le villageois s'inclina.

« Comme il vous plaira Sire. »

 

* * *

 


	15. Scène 14 : Tu es mon alibi. Je suis le tien.

Merlin poussa un immense soupir de soulagement en voyant que le campement était toujours vide à son retour... Soulagement qui fut rapidement remplacé par de l'inquiétude. Où était donc passé Yvain ?

« Yvain ! » appela l'Enchanteur.

Il se mit à chercher l'enfant aux alentours du campement. Il n'osait pas trop s'en éloigner au cas où Arthur reviendrait.

« Yvain ! »

Il appela le jeune page trois ou quatre fois avant de le voir apparaître. Merlin se précipita vers lui.

« Où étais-tu passé ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Il semblait soucieux. Merlin posa la main sur son épaule.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Yvain le regarda. Pouvait-il dire au serviteur du Prince ce qu'il venait de voir ? Non, il ne le croirait certainement pas.

Arthur choisit cet instant pour revenir. Yvain lança un regard interrogateur à Merlin.

« Le géant a attaqué un village. Arthur est allé s'en occupé. »

Le page prit un air inquiet. Merlin lui sourit.

« Il ne te dira rien. Nous sommes tous les deux restés ici ainsi qu'il l'avait ordonné.

-Merci. » chuchota Yvain.

Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil puis le serviteur se dirigea vers Arthur. Le Prince le suivit.

« On lève le camp. » leur dit Arthur.

Il ne leur donna aucune autre explication. Merlin et Yvain s'entre-regardèrent. Merlin haussa les épaules. Yvain sourit. Le serviteur du Prince était peut-être insolent mais le page commençait à se dire qu'il l'aimait bien.

 

* * *

 


	16. Scène 15 : Un trajet mouvementé

« Pourquoi devrions-nous aller chez ce seigneur ? Demanda Merlin. Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'envoyer un Chevalier pour le prévenir ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sir Crawlais venait régulièrement à Camelot quand j'étais enfant. Il est normal que j'aille lui témoigner mes respects et que je l'aide à défendre son domaine. »

Arthur n'était pas assez méfiant, pensa Merlin. Si cet homme et sa famille avaient quitté Camelot pendant la Grande Purge et qu'il n'était jamais revenu... A moins que Merlin ne le soit un peu trop. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi devenir paranoïaque en voyant toutes les attaques magiques qu'essuyait Camelot.

« Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Camelot ? » questionna l'Enchanteur.

Ça valait le coup de se renseigner non ?

« Un différent avec mon père je crois. »

Merlin avait peut-être raison de se méfier.

Le cheval d'Yvain s'approcha des leurs. Le page avait été envoyé en reconnaissance par Arthur... Qui avait tout de même fait suivre l'enfant par un Chevalier. Yvain venait maintenant faire son rapport au Prince.

« Rien à signaler. Nous arriverons bientôt.

-Merci Yvain. »

Mais un craquement sourd couvrit la réponse d'Arthur. La terre se mit à trembler. Plusieurs chevaux se cabrèrent mais leur cavalier y mit bon ordre immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le géant ! »

En effet, le géant était en train de se tailler un chemin à travers le bois en arrachant les arbres. Avec ses grandes jambes, il les dépassa rapidement.

« Il va vers le manoir ! » s'écria Yvain.

Arthur tira son épée.

« A moi chevaliers ! »

Il lança aussitôt son cheval au galop.

 

* * *

 


	17. Scène 16 : Ceux que la Magie a créés

Son cœur était là. Il l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait plus qu'à le récupérer. Il état dans un terrier plus grand que les autres. Mieux défendu sans doute. Mais il avait la terre avec lui. La terre l'aiderait à retrouver son cœur. Il fallait détruire le gros terrier pour y arriver.

La terre trembla.

Les petits hommes crièrent.

Les tremblements prirent plus d'ampleur et de force. Le terrier tremblait. Quelques pierres se détachèrent du mur.

Bientôt... Bientôt son cœur serait de nouveau là.

Quelques piqûres désagréables sur la nuque l'obligèrent à se retourner.

Il connaissait ces petits hommes. C'était ceux de la dernière fois et parmi eux il y avait deux êtres de sa race... Un Dragon encore tout jeune... Et un petit homme... Le petit homme qui avait utilisé l'air pour contrer ses lances de terre.

Mieux valait se retirer. Ce petit homme était plus dangereux qu'on ne le pensait. Il devait réfléchir. Analyser. Le petit homme l'avait empêché de tuer les autres mais... Mais il était de sa race. Il pouvait peut-être l'aider.

Il reviendrait.

 

* * *

 


	18. Scène 17 : Rencontre

« Il s'en va. »

C'était Yvain qui venait de parler mais tout le monde était aussi étonné que lui.

« Que devons-nous faire Sire ? Demande Roberts. Le suivre ? »

Arthur réfléchit.

« Non. »

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi le géant était-il parti en les voyant arriver ? Se souvenait-il d'eux ? Mieux valait rester ici sans doute. Il fallait réfléchir, analyser la situation puis ils pourraient agir.

La porte du petit manoir s'ouvrit. Un homme , court sur patte, de l'âge de son père ou à peu près, en sortit et s'avança vers eux. Trois femmes et un enfant étaient restés derrière lui, sur le pas de la porte.

« Merci ! Merci ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers eux. Merci mille fois ! »

Arthur descendit de cheval.

« Nous n'avons rien fait. Le géant s'est enfui de lui-même. Nous n'y sommes pour rien.

-Mais c'est en vous voyant qu'il s'est enfui. Rien que pour ça, je me dois de vous offrir quelque chose... qui que vous soyez ! »

Arthur s'inclina légèrement.

« En vérité, je suis ici pour vous présenter mes respects Seigneur Crawlais. Au nom de mon père.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Arthur Pendragon. »

Crawlais se mit à réfléchir.

« Arthur ? Le fils du Roi ? Le fils d'Uther ?

-Je n'en connais pas d'autre en ce monde, répondit le Prince en souriant.

-Encore heureux, murmura Merlin entre ces dents. Un c'est bien suffisant ! »

Son maître l'avait entendu et il jeta un regard assassin à son serviteur qui l'ignora.

Le Seigneur Crawlais semblait abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

« Le Prince... Le Prince Arthur... Mais c'est un immense honneur de vous voir. Restez donc ici pour la nuit. »

Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à la troupe de Chevaliers qui accompagnait le Prince. Ils étaient nombreux et son château tout petit. Arthur comprit où était le problème.

« L'autorisation de rester sur votre domaine sera amplement suffisante Seigneur Crawlais. Nous ne voulons pas vous déranger... Et puis...

-Et puis...

-Notre séjour ici durera peut-être plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne peux pas laisser cette créature menacer vos vies et celles de vos gens. Nous ne partirons que lorsqu'elle sera détruite ! »

Crawlais s'inclina profondément tout en se confondant en remerciement pendant de longues minutes. Arthur finit par lui ordonner de se relever. Le Seigneur se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de son château.

« Laissez-moi vous présenter ma famille. »

Les femmes et l'enfant s'avancèrent.

« Voici ma femme Siccelenna. »

Dame Siccelenna s'inclina à son tour.

« C'est un honneur de vous voir ici Votre Altesse, dit-elle.

-J'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient différentes ma Dame. » répondit Arthur.

Le Prince et la châtelaine continuèrent d'échanger quelques mots tandis que Merlin observait tout ce petit monde. Depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait pris l'habitude de scruter discrètement l'esprit de leur hôte. Il ne lisait pas dans leur esprit évidemment... D'abord parce qu'il en était incapable et ensuite parce qu'Eolhsand avait été très claire à ce sujet quand il lui avait demandé de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant de se lier. On peut observer mais on ne doit pas fouiller.

Ainsi que la barde le lui avait appris, il ferma à demi les yeux. Ils ne devenaient jamais dorés quand l'Enchanteur faisait ça mais mieux valait se montrer prudent puis Merlin chercha à identifier et reconnaître l'esprit du Seigneur Crawlais et de sa famille.

Crawlais était vert mais... il apercevait des régions bleu et jaune dans la tâche de couleur que Merlin entrevoyait. Selon Eolhsand toutes ces couleurs avaient un rapport avec le caractère des gens mais... Mais Merlin ne savait pas vraiment leur signification.

Dame Siccelenna était d'un bleu sombre. Bleu nuit. Quant à son fils... Merlin voyait un violet très sombre, parsemé de bleu, de rouge et de noir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Eolhsand ce que tout ceci pouvait bien vouloir dire.

L'Enchanteur n'eut pas le temps d'observer la fille de leur hôte car il sentit soudain Sweostor bouger contre lui.

**Elle hait Merlin. Pourquoi ?**

La Dragonne lui envoya l'image de la dernière femme. Crawlais ne l'avait pas présenté à Arthur. Ce devait être une servante. On ne présentait jamais les serviteurs après tout. Ils faisaient parti des meubles.

Merlin se mit à observer la jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge. Elle semblait veiller attentivement sur sa maîtresse, la fille du Seigneur Crawlais. Il y avait même une certaine ressemblance entre les deux jeunes femmes. Même peau d'albâtre. Même cheveux blond-doré. Mais les traits de la servante étaient plus lourds, moins fins... Moins nobles... Et... Et une horrible cicatrice courrait le long de son cou. Merlin avait suffisamment vu ce genre de cicatrice pour les reconnaître à coup sûr. C'était ce qu'il restait d'une brûlure.

Le jeune homme cessa son examen en sentant un regard noir se poser sur lui. Il appartenait à cette servante.

**Elle te hait,** répéta Sweostor. **Sois prudent.**

Il avait bien compris le message mais... Mais pourquoi cette femme le haïssait-elle autant ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

 

* * *

 


	19. Scène 18 : Le Sorcier

C'était maintenant une routine bien établie. Le campement avait été monté rapidement et maintenant chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

Arthur était dans sa tente. Il avait envoyé Yvain s'occupe de son cheval et avait gardé Merlin auprès de lui. Il voulait discuter avec son serviteur. Il voulait parler de géant et de magie.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Merlin était assis par terre. Il nettoyait les bottes du Prince. Il cessa toute activité en entendant sa question.

« A propos de ?

-Le géant idiot !

-Je vous ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. »

Merlin se remit au travail. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait bien qu'il était impossible de contacter Camelot rapidement mais... Mais il fallait trouver un moyen de lutter contre cette créature.

Le Prince repensa soudain à ce qui s'était passé dans le village précédent, pendant leur combat contre le géant.

« Merlin... »

L'autre jeune homme releva la tête. En voyant l'air sérieux et soucieux du Prince, il garda pour lui les sarcasmes qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Au village... »

Une pause.

« Au village, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quand nous étions en train de nous battre contre le géant. »

Arthur avait capté toute l'attention de Merlin.

« Je ne crois pas que les autres l'ont vu mais... Mais moi si. Il y avait... »

Merlin frémit. Non. Non, il avait été prudent. Il était beaucoup trop loin. Arthur ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu.

« Il y avait un sorcier dans ce village. » murmura Arthur.

La main qui tenait le torchon pour nettoyer la botte d'Arthur se mit à trembler légèrement mais le Prince ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Un Sorcier... Là-bas ? Vous plaisantez. »

La voix de Merlin tremblait elle aussi. Arthur le comprenait. Lui-même était effrayé par cette découverte alors Merlin...

« Il y avait... Je pense que c'est le géant qui a fait ça. Des espèces de lances de pierre se dirigeaient vers nos archers. J'ai senti un grand coup de vent et elles... Elles ont disparu. Il ne restait plus que de la poussière. Je n'ai pas vu le sorcier mais il devait y en avoir un. C'est sûr et certain »

Cela semblait si simple au vue de la description d'Arthur. S'il savait...

« Et ? » demanda Merlin.

Arthur garda le silence pendant un moment. Si son père avait été là pour l'entendre...

« Ce sorcier sait peut-être comment lutter contre ce géant ? Il pourrait nous dire comment le tuer. »

Désolé Sire mais je n'en ai aucune idée, pensa Merlin.

L'Enchanteur soupira discrètement. Si seulement il avait pu lui répondre honnêtement. Au lieu de ça...

« D'accord... Et après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Ce Sorcier... Vous allez en faire quoi ? »

Arthur garda le silence. Il n'y avait pas encore bien réfléchi.

Le Prince soupira. Il devait être honnête avec Merlin.

« Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous en sortir. Nous sommes loin de Camelot et...

-Vous êtes donc prêt à utiliser la magie pour qu'on s'en sorte, l'interrompit Merlin.

-Nous devons sauver ces gens ! »

Pourquoi son serviteur se montrait-il si obtus tout d'un coup ?

« Vous êtes le Prince Arthur...

-Je sais Merlin. Merci.

-Laissez-moi finir, ordonna l'Enchanteur. Même si vous trouvez ce Sorcier, qui vous dit qu'il voudra bien vous aider ?

-Je... »

Je suis le fils de celui qui a décidé de tuer les siens, réalisa Arthur. Je suis celui qui les chasse. Je suis celui qui les tue... Au nom du Roi.

« Je doute qu'un Sorcier se laisse découvrir aussi facilement. Surtout pour vos beaux yeux Sire. Vous ne pouvez comptez que sur vous-même et vos Chevaliers. »

Mais peut-être ce Sorcier continuera-t-il de vous aider dans l'ombre, ajouta mentalement Merlin.

« Comment ? Demanda Arthur.

-Vous avez réussi à le blesser au village n'est-ce pas ? Les flèches enflammées. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il s'est enfui en vous voyant quand nous sommes arrivés ici. »

Arthur devint pensif. Merlin n'avait pas tort. En s'organisant, peut-être pourrait-il...

« Merci. »

Le serviteur haussa les épaules.

« Le Seigneur Crawlais m'a invité à dîner, l'informa tout d'un coup le Prince. Tu as donc ta soirée.

-Vous y allez seul ?

-Sir Leon et Sir Cauldin m'accompagnent. »

Merlin était soulagé. En vérité, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne cessait de penser aux signes qu'Eolhsand et lui avaient reçu. Ils étaient en danger c'était certain et peut-être pas seulement à cause de ce géant. Il se méfiait de Sir Crawlais et... Et il y avait cette femme, la servante, qui le haïssait. Peut-être devait-il profiter de sa soirée de liberté pour faire un petit tour dans le Manoir de Sir Crawlais ?

 

* * *

 


	20. Scène 19 : Plan

Le Seigneur Crawlais se préparait pour son dîner avec le Prince Arthur. L'un de ses serviteurs étaient en train de l'aider.

« On dirait que vous recevez un Prince ce soir. » lança soudain une voix féminine.

Crawlais se retourna. Une femme blonde se tenait devant lui... Une femme qui n'était pas là quelque minutes plus tôt. Il congédia son serviteur qui lançait des regards effrayés vers la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau.

« Ce qui est le cas en vérité, dit-il à la femme blonde.

-Si nos plans fonctionnent, il ne sera plus prince dans très peu de temps. »

Le regard de Crawlais se durcit.

« J'espère qu'Uther pourrira en Enfer et que son fils le rejoindra très bientôt.

-Seulement si votre fille réussit à le séduire.

-Elle réussira. »

Un silence.

« Que fait ce géant ici ? C'est vous qui l'avez invoqué Morgause. Pour que le Prince vienne ici ?

-Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire en vérité. Sans son cœur, il finira par s'endormir.

-Vous mettez ma famille en danger.

-Le trône de Camelot vaut bien ce léger sacrifice. Et puis ainsi que vous l'avez dit, sans ce géant, le Prince ne serait pas venu à vous. Il vous protégera. »

Pour couper court à la conversation la Sorcière s'en alla comme elle était venue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de Crawlais.

« Le Prince Arthur est arrivé Monsieur.

-J'arrive. »

Il devait laisser le Prince s'occuper du géant. C'était vrai. Et sa fille s'occuperait du Prince en même temps.

 

* * *

 


	21. Scène 20 : A Camelot

La porte du cabinet du médecin de la Cour s'ouvrit mais Gaïus continua de consulter ses livres. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui venait ici régulièrement depuis le départ de Merlin : Eolhsand.

C'était le vieil homme qui avait dû faire le premier pas. Eolhsand vivait en ermite depuis le départ du jeune homme. On ne la voyait que quand Uther l'appelait pour jouer de la musique ou lorsqu'il l'invitait à paraître à la table du Roi. Elle se rendait parfois dans la Cité pour aller cherche les enfants à qui elle donnait quelques cours mais c'était Gwen, seule, qui s'occupait d'aller les chercher la plupart du temps.

Les conversations que Gaïus avait avec la Barde auraient dû les envoyer tous deux au cachot mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre se montrer prudent.

Ils se disputaient souvent... Comme Balinor et lui pendant le peu de temps que le père de Merlin avait passé à la Cour. Balinor et Eolhsand avait la même approche de la Magie... Quoi de plus normal. Ils avaient été élevé ensemble après tout. Les sorts étaient des prières. La Magie une entité qu'il fallait respecter et craindre car elle pouvait se retourner contre vous à tout moment. Ce n'était pas un outils. C'était vivant.

Mais depuis quelques jours les discussions sur la Magie se faisaient plus rares/ Merlin avait besoin d'eux.

« Rien. Je ne vois rien du tout. » annonça la femme blanche.

Gaïus releva la tête de ses livres. Les mains d'Eolhsand étaient sales, couvertes de terre. La Barde les lava dans la vasque remplie d'eau qui se trouvait sur l'une des tables de la pièce.

« Et je ne trouve rien, lui apprit le médecin. C'est trop vague. Il y a des dizaines de créatures qui sont liées à la terre. »

Un silence. Un espoir.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ?

-La terre est traversée par des milliers d'émotions. Je n'ai senti celle-ci que parce qu'elle a surpassé toutes les autres pendant un moment.

-Vous pourriez la retrouver.

-Je l'ai retrouvée. Changée. Un peu différent mais la colère est toujours là. Le problème... La terre est dure à comprendre. Tout est trop... Tout est trop. Trop d'émotion. Trop d'image. Trop de souvenirs. »

La femme blanche se tut brusquement puis sourit.

« C'est Merlin? » demanda Gaïus.

La Barde acquiesça et replongea ses mains dans l'eau.

« Merlin a beaucoup de chose à raconter à Grande sœur. »

Le médecin sursauta en entendant la voix de la Dragonne. Comment...

« Je transmet ce que j'entends à l'eau, expliqua rapidement Eolhsand. Comme ça, vous pourrez entendre Merlin et comme je peux lui transmettre tout ce que j'entends par l'intermédiaire de Swoestor... »

La voix de Merlin s'éleva peu après.

« Sweostor laisse-moi parler.

-Merlin est pas drôle.

-C'est important.

-C'est toujours important ! »

Un silence.

« D'accord grande sœur. Sweostor va laisser parler Merlin. »

Ainsi, il n'était pas capable d'entendre ce que disait Eolhsand à Merlin et Sweostor.

« Un géant attaque les villages de la région où nous nous trouvons. » annonça le jeune homme.

La terre, réalisa Gaïus. Le vieux médecin se précipita vers ses livres.

« Il doit être lié à la terre, poursuivit Merlin. J'ai réussi à contrer l'une de ses attaques en utilisant l'air. »

Le médecin releva la tête. Inquiet. Merlin avait...

« Personne ne m'a vu El. »

La Barde s'était posée la même question. Gaïus retourna à ses livres, rassuré.

« Comment peut-on tuer un géant ? » était en train de demander le jeune Enchanteur.

Un long silence suivit. Il n'était troublé que par un bruit de page tournée.

« Comment ça il n'y a aucun moyen de le tuer! Entendit tout d'un coup Gaïus. Pas même la magie élémentaire. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de nuire ? Il a tué des gens El ! »

Gaïus avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Un Géant n'est pas une créature que l'on invoque comme l'afang, expliqua-t-il. Il est comme les Fées et les Licornes. Il est là. C'est tout.

-Mais il attaque des villages.

-Merlin... Normalement les géants passent leur temps à dormir et à rêver. Quelque chose a du le réveiller.

-Quoi ?

-Nous allons chercher. »

La réponse de Merlin se fit attendre.

« Je peux le chercher et essayer de lui parler.

-Sweostor va trouver le géant pour Merlin ! »

Le silence de nouveau.

« D'accord El. »

La Barde retira ensuite ses mains de l'eau puis elle regarda Gaïus.

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? Demanda le médecin.

-Les Géants ne pensent pas tout à fait comme nous. Il va peut-être avoir du mal à le comprendre. »

Gaïus réfléchit.

« Je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus.

-Vous auriez dû rester lié à lui. »

Les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent. Un signe que Gaïus avait vite appris à reconnaître. La Barde était en colère.

« J'ai encore le droit de choisir avec qui je veux rester liée non ? Et Merlin aussi. »

Le médecin garda le silence. Eolhsand s'assit et commença à consulter ses livres. Il finit par la rejoindre. Il fallait aider Merlin et c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le moment.

 

* * *

 


	22. Scène 21 : Confusion de genre

Peu après que Merlin se soit endormi ; l'Enchanteur ayant préféré remettre sa fouille du manoir de Crawlais à plus tard ; Sweostor l'avait quitté pour se mettre à la recherche du géant. C'était le seul moyen d'aider Merlin pour le moment. Elle était bien trop petit pour affronter l'autre créature. Si seulement elle avait pu grandir plus vite.

Un géant était lié à la terre, avait dit grande sœur et Gaïus. Sweostor se concentra donc sur elle... et la Dragonne perçut aussitôt quelques reniflements attristés. Quelqu'un essayait de retenir ses sanglots... Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien de magique.

Sweostor se dirigea dans la direction des bruits qu'elle venait d'entendre.

**Yvain...**

Le petit homme qui les accompagnait depuis quelques temps déjà se tenait le bras. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais il tentait de les retenir tant bien que mal. Sweostor remarqua également qu'il était couvert de terre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sa peau écorchée à plusieurs endroits.

**Yvain est tombé ?**

Le page se figea. Il l'avait entendue cette fois.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sweostor ne bougea pas. Elle pouvait aller aider Yvain. Il l'avait déjà vue après tout. Mais Merlin... Merlin et grande sœur avaient dit que personne ne devait voir Sweostor, que c'était dangereux pour elle... Sweostor en avait marre de rester cacher. Elle était un dragon. Pas une petite souris! Et puis, si le Dragons continuaient de se cacher comme ça, les humains n'apprendraient jamais...

De plus, Yvain était un enfant. Comme elle. Peut-être voudrait-il bien jouer avec elle ! Merlin, grande sœur et Gaïus jouaient mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle décidé donc de se laisser voir par Yvain.

Le page poussa un petit cri surpris en la voyant appraître tout d'un coup sous ses yeux puis il la reconnut. C'était le petit dragon de la dernière fois.

**Dragonne !** S'écria-t-elle en entendant cette pensée. **Je suis une Dragonne !**

Yvain la regarda, interloqué.

**Sweostor pas comme Yvain. Yvain est un mâle. Pas Sweostor.**

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air de comprendre.

Sweostor s'approcha. Le page d'Arthur recula. Il était peut-être tout petit mais ça restait tout de même un dragon.

**Dragonnne !**

Le dragon semblait en colère. Sa queue était en train de fouetter furieusement l'air.

Sweostor poussa un soupir exaspéré. Yvain était comme Arthur. Il ne comprenait rien.

**Yvain a mal ? Sweostor peut l'aider.**

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner, la dragonne grimpa sur son épaule, baissa la tête et souffla sur son bras.

**Et voilà ! Sweostor a guéri Yvain.**

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait plus mal. Yvain écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? De la magie ?

Bien sûr que c'était de la magie. C'était un dragon.

**Dragonne,** rectifia pour la énième fois Sweostor. **Je suis une Dragonne et je m'appelle Draca Sweostor. Ça veut dire Sœur Dragon dans l'Ancienne Langue.**

La créature descendit de l'épaule d'Yvain pour aller se percher sur un petit rocher qui se trouvait à quelques pas du page.

**Yvain va jouer avec Sweostor ?**

Elle allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi l'avait-elle soigné ?

**Sweostor et Yvain amis. Et on va jouer ensemble maintenant !**

Ami ? C'était un dragon.

**Dragonne !**

Il fallait donc tout expliquer à Yvain.

**Sweostor et Yvain tout seuls. Nous pourrions être amis et jouer.**

Seul ? Il n'y avait donc pas d'autre dragon avec elle ? Mais... c'était un bébé apparemment. Où étaient ses parents ?

Réflexion faite, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle soit seule. Ses parents devaient être énormes.

**Parents ? Yvain expliquer à Sweostor.**

Elle grimpa de nouveau sur son épaule et elle frotta sa tête contre sa joue. Les écailles étaient froides mais étrangement douces contre sa peau.

**S'il te plaît Yvain...**

« Des parents... Ce sont les gens qui t'ont donné naissance. Ton père et ta mère. Sans eux, tu ne peux pas être là. »

Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu ? C'était un dragon et il était un futur Chevalier. Les Chevaliers tuaient les dragons. Ils ne parlaient pas avec eux.

Sweostor était en train de réfléchir. Elle ne fit donc pas attention aux dernières pensées d'Yvain. Père et mère... Certains petits hommes appelaient les adultes comme ça au Grand Château. Ils leur donnaient aussi un autre nom...

**ça veut dire que... Que grande sœur et...**

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Yvain l'avait vu qu'il pouvait savoir la vérité sur Merlin. Comment grande sœur l'appelait-elle déjà ? Sweostor ne s'en souvenait pas très bien.

**Ça veut dire que grande sœur et Memrys sont mes parents !**

Grande sœur ? Tout le monde s'était donc trompé. Les dragons étaient toujours en vie. Le Prince Arthur n'avait pas tué le dernier. Il fallait...

Le rire de la dragonne interrompit les réflexions d'Yvain.

Il ne comprenait pas.

**Maman grande sœur et papa Memrys marchent sur deux jambes. Comme toi.**

Des sorciers ?

**Non. Papa Memrys est un Enchanteur et maman grande sœur une Hwïtãnhlyta.**

Un Enchanteur... Les Enchanteurs étaient des sorciers non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que l'autre chose ?

**Maman grande sœur est une devineresse.**

Où sont-ils, pensa Yvain. S'il l'apprenait...

**Maman grande sœur est resté au Grand Château mais papa Memrys est ici. Avec Sweostor.**

Le Sorcier était dans les parages. C'était lui qui avait dû invoquer le géant !

**Mais non ! Papa Memrys n'y est pour rien !**

Que...

**Au contraire... Il veut le voir. Sweostor le cherche pour lui.**

Il voulait certainement voir le géant pour prendre son contrôle et...

**M... Papa Memrys ne ferait jamais ça ! Yvain est méchant ! Méchant Yvain ! Comme Uther ! Sweostor déteste Yvain !**

La Dragonne s'envola.

**Sweostor ne veut plus jouer avec Yvain. Yvain est trop méchant.**

Dans le bras du page, la douleur se réveilla tandis que la dragonne s'enfuyait à tire d'aile.

Yvain resta immobile un long moment. Son bras lui faisait de nouveau mal mais c'était plus supportable qu'avant.

Le page d'Arthur avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Mais quoi ?

 

* * *

 


	23. Scène 22 : Et de deux !

Yvain avait passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de son bras blessé mais il avait préféré endurer. C'est Merlin qui s'aperçut le premier qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

« Tu es blessé ? » lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

Yvain garda le silence. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon était trop têtu pour son propre bien. Le serviteur jeta un léger coup d'œil à Arthur. Devait-il...

Yvain comprit son attention.

« Ne dit rien au Prince. »

Merlin le regarda.

« Si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas... »

Le page prit un air exaspéré.

« D'accord... » commença à dire Merlin.

Il se retourna pour appeler Arthur. Si Yvain n'allait pas bien...

« Je suis tombé, révéla Yvain précipitamment. Hier soir... j'ai voulu explorer les alentours et je suis tombé. J'ai dévalé une colline et... J'ai mal au bras. »

Merlin se tourna vers Yvain et lui sourit.

« Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. Suis-moi. »

Le jeune homme prit la direction de la tente d'Arthur. C'est là que se trouvait ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner Yvain. L'enfant le suivit.

« Enlève ta chemise et assis-toi. » ordonna Merlin en lui montrant le lit de camp d'Arthur.

Yvain hésita un instant puis finit par obéir.

Merlin s'accroupit devant lui et commença à examiner son bras. Yvain le laissa faire. Il avait entendu les autres Chevaliers dirent que Merlin était aussi l'apprenti du médecin de la Cour. Ce n'était pas officiel mais...

« ça va. Il n'est pas cassé. »

Merlin laissa Yvain pour aller chercher l'un des baumes que Gaïus lui avait confié. Il était soucieux. Il avait senti quelque trace de magie sur le bras d'Yvain. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Mais il ne pouvait pas demander au jeune page ce qui s'était passé comme ça.

L'enfant regardait le serviteur fouiller dans l'un des sacs qui se trouvait dans la tente tout en repensant à ses rencontres avec le Dragon... Enfin la Dragonne. Elle l'avait soignée puis elle s'était mise en colère contre lui et son bras lui avait fait mal de nouveau. Était-ce à cause d'elle ? Sûrement. L'avait-elle fait volontairement ? Yvain ne savait pas. C'était un bébé Dragon après tout et... Et tout ceci lui rappelait les disputes qu'il avait pu avoir avec ses cousins quand il était plus petit.

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Il y avait un gros problème. Il y avait un Sorcier avec le Dragon. Il devait le dire au Prince Arthur. Mais... Mais il avait une dette envers la Dragonne. Elle l'avait soigné non... Et un Chevalier doit toujours payer ses dettes.

Yvain regarda Merlin. Les Chevaliers disaient aussi que le serviteur pouvait être de bons conseils. L'enfant se lança.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la magie ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

L'Enchanteur se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui demander son avis sur la Magie en ce moment ? (1)

Puis il se retourna et regarda Yvain qui regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard du serviteur.

Bien que Léodagan ne soit pas aussi radical qu'Uther à propos de la Magie, Merlin savait que le Seigneur de Carmélide ne portait pas le Don dans son cœur. Au moins, ceux qui étaient soupçonnés d'utiliser la magie avaient droit à un semblant de procès... Ce qui était déjà énorme.

Merlin soupira. Il maudit mentalement les Sorciers maléfiques. La Grande Purge était de la faute d'Uther mais sans Sorcier...

L'Enchanteur alla s'asseoir à côté d'Yvain.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

Le page ne répondit pas.

« Je ne dirais rien au Prince Arthur. Je te le promet. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« As-tu... As-tu rencontré quelque chose dans la forêt ? »

Quelque chose qui a soigné ton bras, compléta mentalement Merlin.

Yvain finit par lui faire signe que oui.

Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de magique dans les bois.

« ça a soigné mon bras. » révéla le page à voix basse.

Bonne nouvelle... le ça en question n'avait pas l'air de leur vouloir du mal mais mieux valait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Tout en commençant à masser le bras d'Yvain avec le baume de Gaïus, Merlin chercha mentalement Sweostor. La Dragonne était dans la tente, en train de dormir. La veille elle était revenue de son expédition en pleure mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis. Peut-être qu'un peu d'activité lui ferait du bien.

**Sweostor ?**

La Dragonne se réveilla.

**Il y a quelque chose de magique dans la forêt. Peux-tu aller voir ce que c'est et essayer de lui parler ?**

Sweostor ne répondit pas.

**Sweostor ?**

**J'y vais ! J'y vais !**

Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Mais Merlin ne put s'appesantir plus longtemps là-dessus, il sentait une drôle d'odeur.

Merlin regarda le pot de crème qu'il avait à la main puis le sentit.

« Je me suis trompé ! »

Le serviteur se précipita vers le sac que lui avait donné Gaïus puis recommença à fouiller dedans. Il se releva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je vais voir au Manoir s'ils ont le baume que je cherche. Reste ici. »

Merlin s'en alla. Une voix s'éleva.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Un jour il va finir par tuer quelqu'un. »

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir Eolhsand, Scène 36 : Un serment et un sort


	24. Scène 23  : Romagna

Merlin se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur les cuisines. C'était le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il n'y avait que peu de serviteur à cette heure de la journée. A qui pouvait-il bien s'adresser ? Il avisa soudain la servante de la fille du Seigneur Crawlais. Elle était occupée à charge de plats un plateau. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui toucha le bras.

« Excusez-moi... »

Son mouvement de recul et le regard haineux qu'elle lui lança ne lui échappèrent pas.

« Excusez-moi, répéta-t-il. Je suis le serviteur du Prince Arthur et... Et nous avons un blessé. Rien de bien grave mais j'ai besoin d'une pommade de... de... »

Quel était le nom de cette plante déjà ? Gaïus n'aurait pas été très fier de son apprenti s'il avait été là. Merlin finit par se rappeler.

« Une pommade de souci. Vous avez ça ? »

La servante ne répondit pas tout de suite mais elle finit tout de même par lui adresser un petit sourire... Qui sonnait faux.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle fit signe à une autre servante.

« Apporte ce plateau à Lady Thera. »

La servante s'inclina.

« Tout de suite Romagna. »

Romagna s'adressa ensuite à Merlin.

« Suivez-moi. »

Le serviteur obéit. Ils sortirent des cuisines puis allèrent à l'étage.

« Je croyais que vous étiez le serviteur du Prince, lui dit soudain Romagna.

-Oh je le suis... Mais je suis aussi l'apprenti de notre médecin. »

Un silence.

« Qui s'est blessé ?

-Yvain. Le page du Prince. Il a voulu explorer les alentours et il est tombé.

-Le Prince Arthur devrait faire plus attention à ceux qui l'accompagne. »

Merlin prit aussitôt la défense d'Arthur.

« Oh... C'est juste qu'Yvain aime bien explorer les alentours. Arthur n'y...

-Il y a des choses dangereuses dans la forêt. » le coupa Romagna.

Merlin se tut. Les deux serviteurs entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait quelque peu au cabinet de Gaïus mais il n'y avait que des étagères et une table ici. Des étagères remplies de livre, de pots et de flacons. Une table qui devait servir à préparer de nombreuses mixtures.

Romagna se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les rayonnages tandis que Merlin se décidait à mettre fin au silence ambiant.

« Vous... C'est une sacré brûlure que vous avez là. »

La servante se retourna.

« Pour le serviteur d'un Prince, vous manquez singulièrement de tact. »

Cela semblait l'amuser.

Merlin baissa tout de même la tête.

« Désolé. »

Romagna haussa les épaules.

« C'est la marque d'une trahison, révéla-t-elle.

-Oh... Pardonnez-moi. C'était vraiment inconvenant. Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

Elle haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

« Au moins, je sais où se trouve réellement mes amis maintenant. » lui confia Romagna en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle reprit ses recherches mais Merlin sentait toujours le regard de la jeune femme sur lui. Lui rappelait-elle celui qui l'avait trahi ? Était-ce la raison de la haine que Sweostor avait senti ?

« Voilà ce que vous cherchez.

-Merci. »

 

* * *

 


	25. Scène 24 : Magie... Et Magie

Arthur avait remarqué qu'Yvain et Merlin s'étaient dirigés vers sa tente tout d'un coup. Le page se tenait le bras. Était-il blessé ?

Le Prince finit de donner ses ordres à Sir Roberts puis il se dirigea vers sa tente pour voir de quoi il retournait. Il se figea en entendant la question d'Yvain.

« Merlin... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la magie ? »

Arthur avait posé la même question à son serviteur et comme avec lui, Merlin ne répondit pas...

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

La voix de Merlin s'éleva à nouveau après un court silence.

« Je ne dirais rien au Prince Arthur. Je te le promet. »

Faisait-il peur à Yvain ?

« As-tu... As-tu rencontré quelque chose dans la forêt ? »

Il devait sans doute intervenir mais... Mais Yvain ne répondrait peut-être pas s'il le voyait.

« ça a soigné mon bras. »

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement puis il se rabroua mentalement. Que ça ait soigné Yvain ou non, c'était magique donc maléfique... Comme le sorcier qui les avait aidé contre le géant.

Pourquoi le monde devenait-il si compliqué ? C'était si simple avant. La magie était maléfique. Point. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Arthur n'écouta pas ce qui se passa par la suite jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Merlin s'exclamer.

« Je me suis trompé ! «

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Merlin sortait en courant de la tente.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Un jour il va finir par tuer quelqu'un. » déclara Arthur en entrant dans la tente.

Yvain lui lança un regard stupéfait puis il se leva et s'inclina.

« Rassied-toi Yvain. » ordonna le Prince.

Il alla ensuite s'installer à côté de son page.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la magie ? » Demanda soudain Arthur.

Yvain prit un air effrayé. Le Prince l'avait entendu.

« Je... Je...

-Parle. Sois honnête. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais si je te vois parler avec honnêteté. »

Le page ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« ça... ça me fait peur. La magie je veux dire. Elle me fait peur. » avoua Yvain.

Arthur sourit. Il était content de voir l'enfant se confier.

« Moi aussi tu sais. » répondit Arthur.

Yvain lui lança un regard surpris. C'était le Prince Arthur. Il avait tué un dragon. Il ne cessait de lutter contre la magie. Il ne devait avoir peur de rien.

« J'ai peur et je ne comprends pas, ajouta le Prince. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai peur en fait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la magie et ceux qui l'utilisent. J'essaie. J'ai demandé à Gaïus et Merlin de m'en dire plus mais... »

Yvain voulait intervenir mais il n'osait pas interrompre Arthur. Heureusement ce dernier le remarqua.

« Oui Yvain ?

-Dans les histoires que me racontaient les Bardes, celles que Père interdisait, les Chevaliers devaient souvent lutter contre de méchants sorciers comme dans les autres mais... Mais ils avaient toujours un bon sorcier de leur côté pour les aider. Une fois je leur ai demandé pourquoi.

-Que t'ont-ils répondu ?

-Qu'il n'y avait que la magie qui poussait s'opposer à la magie. »

Arthur se mit à rire. Cette idée était complètement idiote.

« Et bien tes Bardes se trompent. On se débrouille très bien sans magie à Camelot. »

Non, il n'allait pas laisser ses pensées emprunter un chemin interdit. S'ils réussissaient à lutter contre la magie c'était grâce aux renseignements fournis par Gaïus. Leurs victoires n'avaient rien d'étrange.

« Je ne pensais pas que les Bardes savaient autant de chose sur la magie, dit Arthur.

-La Barde de Camelot ne raconte jamais ce genre de histoire ? »

Son père le lui avait sûrement interdit... Comme l'avait fait celui d'Yvain. Mais peut-être devait-il demander à Eolhsand de les lui raconter... Dans le plus grand secret évidemment. La Barde devait forcément en connaître énormément... Et puis il n'avait pas oublié ses liens avec les druides (1). La femme blanche se tenait tranquille mais si jamais il avait la preuve qu'elle complotait contre Camelot ce n'était pas sa relation avec Merlin qui allait empêcher Arthur d'agir. Peut-être le serviteur lui en voudrait-il pendant un moment mais en même temps, il lui était si loyal. Si Eolhsand trahissait Camelot Merlin serait de son côté. Pas de celui de la Barde n'est-ce pas ?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir la fin d'Eolhsand.


	26. Scène 25 : Si seulement je pouvais vous expliquer...

Merlin était revenu du manoir. Arthur n'était plus avec ses Chevaliers, remarqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la tente du Prince.

« J'ai peur et je ne comprends pas. »

En entendant la voix d'Arthur, l'Enchanteur se figea. Le Prince était donc avec Yvain. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ?

« C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai peur en fait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la magie et ceux qui l'utilisent. J'essaie.»

De Magie... Ils étaient en train de parler de Magie. Merlin resta là où il était. Il ne voulait pas interrompre cette conversation. Il voulait savoir. Eolhsand avait dit qu'Arthur vacillait. Elle avait raison. Peut-être devait-il intervenir en fin de compte ? Peut-être le moment était venu de le faire basculer ? Mais comment ? Quoi dire ?

Et de l'autre côté, la conversation continuait...

« Et bien tes Bardes se rompent. On se débrouille très bien sans magie à Camelot. »

En train de vaciller... Mais bien sûr ! En vérité c'était encore et toujours le même crétin ! Merlin aurait dû surgir dans la tente et lui dire le nombre de fois où il avait sauvé son royal derrière... Le nombre de fois où Camelot serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été là.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes. » lança une voix enjouée.

Merlin sursauta et se retourna. Les enfants du Seigneur étaient là, en compagnie de la servante, Romagna.

C'était Lady Thera, la fille du Seigneur Crawlais qui avait parlé. Elle était la seule à lui sourire. Son frère et sa servante restaient impassible.

« Sire, vous êtes là ! S'écria Merlin pour éviter de donner une explication. Dame Thera et son frère sont venus vous rendre visite. »

Arthur sortit de la tente. Les visiteurs plongèrent en une profonde révérence tandis que le Prince se contentait d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Je vais continuer de m'occuper d'Yvain. » suggéra l'Enchanteur.

Arthur lui donna son accord. Merlin rentra dans la tente afin de s'occuper du page. Le Prince resta dehors et commença à changer des banalités avec Thera et Edmund.

« J'ai appris que l'un des vôtre a été blessé, lui dit la fille du Seigneur Crawlais. Rien de grave j'espère.

-D'après Merlin ce n'est rien. »

Thera prit un air étonné.

« Merlin... N'est-ce pas le nom de votre serviteur ?

-Merlin est un très mauvais serviteur. Je le conserve à mon service pour le moment mais le médecin de la Cour l'a pris sous son aile... Comme apprenti.

-Un serviteur n'est qu'un pâle reflet de son Maître. »

Merlin et Yvain venaient de sortir de la tente. Alors qu'Arthur lui jetait un regard assassin, Thera lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Je ne suis qu'un pauvre serviteur... Bien loin d'arriver à la cheville du Prince Arthur. Je ne peux donc être qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'il est. »

L'incident était clos et l'échange de banalité reprit. Les serviteurs gardaient le silence tandis que leurs maîtres discutaient. Merlin en profita pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé lors de sa rencontre avec la famille Crawlais. De quelle couleur pouvait bien être sa fille ?

« Je m'ennuie ! » déclara soudain Edmund.

Il montra Yvain.

« Viens jouer avec moi. »

Le page pensa un instant à la dragonne puis il regarda Arthur. Il priait intérieurement pour un refus. Il n'aimait pas Edmund. Il voulait rester ici.

Arthur se trompa sur la nature de la demande silencieuse d'Yvain.

« Tu peux aller avec lui. »

Le page baissa la tête.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna Edmund.

Yvain obéit et suivit lentement l'autre enfant.

Merlin n'avait pas fait très attention à ce que venait de se passer. Il était beaucoup trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, ou plutôt de ne pas voir, en observant mentalement Lady Thera. Aucune couleur. Tout était noir.

 

* * *

 


	27. Scène 26 : Le Serpent

Yvain n'aimait pas ce garçon. C'était idiot. Edmund ne lui avait rien fait mais... Mais il ne l'aimait pas c'est tout.

Le page d'Arthur se rappela mentalement à l'ordre. Un Chevalier ne devait pas juger ainsi les gens. En même temps, le fils du Seigneur Crawlais n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des ordres comme s'il n'était qu'un simple homme du commun et pas un noble. C'était à cause de son jeune âge, se raisonna Yvain plusieurs fois. C'était pour ça qu'il ne savait pas qu'un page n'était pas un serviteur. Un page venait d'une maison noble.

Edmund l'avait conduit jusqu'à une grotte qui se trouvait en partie dissimulée derrière une cascade puis il s'était tourné vers lui et avait ordonné :

« Je suis le Chevalier. Tu es la Princesse. Je vais te sauver. »

Yvain protesta de suite.

« Pas question que je fasse la princesse ! »

Une moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage d'Edmund.

« Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas.

-Tu dois m'obéir.

-Je n'obéis qu'au Prince Arthur. A personne d'autre.

-Je vais te faire punir pour ton insolence.

-Le Prince ne le permettra pas.

-Un Prince écoute les nobles pas les petits serviteurs. Il croit ce qu'ils lui disent. Si je lui dis de te punir, il le fera. »

Le Prince Arthur ne ferait jamais ça. Sans compter qu'il avait le serviteur le plus insolent qui soit et il ne le punissait jamais. C'était ce qu'il allait répondre à cet idiot mais Edmund s'était d'ores et déjà éloigné de lui.

« Tu es la Princesse. Reste-là et appelle au secours. »

-Je ne suis pas... »

Un sifflement perçant couvrit le reste de sa phrase.

**Pars Yvain ! Va-t-en !**

Le Page se mit à courir mais ce n'était pas lui qui... Il courrait parce qu'on lui avait dit de courir mais...

**Cours ! Ne réfléchit pas !**

Derrière lui, le sifflement avait repris puis il entendit quelque chose racler le sol. C'était gros. Il sentait presque la terre trembler sous ses pieds. Était-ce le géant ? Yvain risque un petit coup d'œil en arrière. Il se figea. Il avait peur. Un gigantesque serpent se trouvait derrière lui et entre le page et la créature, il y avait la petit dragonne blanche, le dos rond, les piquants de son épines dorsales relevés. Elle semblait si minuscule en face de l'autre créature... Et pas vraiment menaçante.

La dragonne l'avait aidé. Il avait une dette envers elle. Yvain rebroussa chemin et fit face avec elle.

La dragonne le regarda.

**Crétin !**

**Je t'interdis de me traiter de crétin... Espèce... Espèce d'idiote !**

Le serpent continuait de siffler, en colère. La partie dressée de son long corps oscillait lentement de droite à gauche comme s'il voulait les hypnotiser. La dragonne gronda... Et disparut.

« Dragonne ! »

**C'est Sweostor !**

**«** Yvain va-t-en ! **»**

Le page fut brusquement repoussé en arrière. Sir Lacey, l'épée à la main, se trouvait entre lui et le serpent maintenant.

« Pars ! Va chercher les autres. » ordonna le Chevalier.

Yvain se releva et se mit courir. Il sentit soudain plusieurs brusques piqûres sur son épaules et son dos. Il y avait quelque chose sur son épaule mais il ne le voyait pas.

**J'ai prévenu papa Memrys.**

Yvain jeta un coup d'œil vers Sir Lacey qui ferraillait tant bien que mal avec la créature.

**Peux-tu l'aider ?**

**Je peux essayer.**

 

* * *

 


	28. Scène 27 : Papa Memrys ?

Arthur et Thera avaient fini par s'enfoncer dans la forêt en compagnies de leurs serviteurs respectifs pour pouvoir pique-niquer. Ils s'étaient installés au bord d'un petit ruisseau et discutaient de tout et de rien. Merlin était en train de servir un verre de vin à son maître quand il se figea.

**Gros serpent ! Méchant serpent ! Attaque Yvain ! Papa Memrys doit aider Yvain !**

**Papa quoi !**

**Papa Memrys doit aider Yvain !**

**D'accord. D'accord. J'ai compris. Où êtes-vous ?**

**Sweostor va guider Papa Memrys.**

**Très bien.**

Merlin se leva et s'inclina.

« Le vin que vous a offert le Seigneur de Carmélide devrait mieux convenir à ce repas que celui-là. Je vais le chercher. »

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répliquer, le serviteur s'était éloigné à grand pas. Merlin avait déjà disparu de son champs de vision quand le Prince réalisa que le père d'Yvain ne lui avait jamais offert de vin.

Arthur se leva pour suivre son serviteur et tirer cette affaire au clair.

« Je reviens dans un instant. » dit-il après s'être incliné légèrement.

Arthur finit par retrouver Merlin. Celui-ci se tenait, immobile, entre deux arbres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vin ? » S'écria-t-il.

Merlin ne répondit pas... Et la réponse que le serviteur aurait pu faire à son maître importa peu quand ce dernier vit ce qu'il y avait sous leurs yeux.

Un gigantesque serpent... Mort.

Yvain... Bien vivant mais les vêtements ensanglantés.

Sir Lacey... Mort vraisemblablement.

« Yvain ! » Appela Arthur en se précipitant vers l'enfant.

Merlin le suivit en observant les alentours. Où était Sweostor ?

« Merlin examine-le, ordonna Arthur.

-Je vais bien ! S'exclama l'enfant. Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas mon sang.

-C'est Merlin qui en jugera. » répliqua le Prince.

L'Enchanteur s'approcha et s'accroupit devant l'enfant pour l'examiner attentivement. Le sang n'était pas le sien en effet. Il n'avait que quelques écorchures... Des trous à sa chemise... Surtout au niveau de l'épaule et dans le haut de son dos... Comme si quelque chose avait essayé de se maintenir à ce niveau. Merlin ordonna à Yvain d'enlever sa chemise pour mieux examiner ses blessures. A chaque fois, cinq petites piqûres, toujours disposées de la même manière.

Non quand même pas...

Merlin avait déjà observé ce type de plaies... Sur lui. Quand Sweostor s'accrochait un peu trop rudement à lui.

L'Enchanteur cherche la Dragonne du regard tout en l'appelant mentalement. Aucune réponse.

Yvain observait Merlin. Le serviteur du Prince semblait un peu en colère et il observait discrètement les alentours comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

J'ai prévenu papa Memrys...

C'était ce que lui avait dit la Dragonne. Sir Lacey était venu puis le Prince et son serviteur.

J'ai prévenu papa Memrys.

L'un d'eux était-il le Sorcier ?

Si Sir Lacey avait été un sorcier, il aurait certainement utiliser ses pouvoirs contre le serpent. Il ne restait donc que le Prince et son serviteur. Le Prince ne pouvait pas être un sorcier. Il ne restait donc plus que...

Non... Non ! Impossible ! Merlin ne pouvait pas être un sorcier. Les sorciers étaient mauvais, méchants... Maléfiques... Et Merlin... Merlin n'était rien de tout ça. Yvain ne pouvait pas croire que Merlin était un sorcier. Le sorcier de la Dragonne n'avait pas eu le temps de venir ici. C'était la meilleure explication, la seule satisfaisante. Merlin n'était pas un sorcier.

 

* * *

 


	29. Scène 28 : Balinor faðan (1)

Ils avaient un problème. Un gros problème. Yvain avait peut-être vu Sweostor. C'était la seule explication possible. D'où venait les traces que Merlin avait vu sur son épaule et son dos autrement ?

L'Enchanteur avait appelé Sweostor à de nombreuses reprises mais la Dragonne ne répondait pas. Elle disparaissant toujours quand elle faisait une bêtise. S'était-elle laisser voir intentionnellement ?

Il pouvait lui ordonner de revenir mais avant, il préférait parler de tout ça avec Eolhsand. Problème... Il avait besoin de la Dragonne pour lui parler et la Dragonne tenait certainement à rester introuvable jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et puis... Il voulait parler seul à seul avec la barde de tout façon.

Il avait profité du moment de distraction qui avait suivi leur retour au campement avec le corps de Lacey pour s'éclipser. Merlin retrouva l'endroit où Yvain avait attaqué. Il ne jeta qu'un léger coup d'œil au serpent géant. C'était la cascade qui l'intéressait.

L'Enchanteur s'approcha et leva le bras.

« Gicel. » (2)

L'Eau se figea et devint glace.

« Ic beþurfe forelócian ond hlysnan Eolhsand. » (3)

Cela ne marchait pas. Pourquoi ?

Merlin finit par se souvenir qu'Eolhsand n'était pas le vrai nom de la femme blanche. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de la nommer s'il voulait la contacter.

« Ic beþurfe forelócian ond hlysnan Balinor faðan. » (4)

Presque aussitôt, sur la glace, apparut ce qui ressemblait à la chambre d'Eolhsand à Camelot. La barde était même là.

« Ic beþurfe cwiddian Balinor faðan. » ajouta Merlin. (5)

L'Enchanteur vit soudain la femme blanche écarquiller les yeux. La surface sur laquelle se reflétait la chambre devint noire puis la chambre réapparut quelques minutes plus tard. Eolhsand aussi.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Ou alors, préviens-moi avant de le faire. La Reine était là.

-La Reine ?

-Guenièvre.

-Elle sera vraiment sa Reine ?

-Bien sûr. Tu en doutais ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

« Tu as trouvé le géant, demanda Eolhsand. C'est pour cette raison que... »

Merlin lui fit signe que non.

« Nous avons un problème. »

Eolhsand restait silencieuse.

« Je crois qu'Yvain a vu Sweostor, lui annonça Merlin.

-Yvain? »

Eolhsand prit un air pensif. Ses yeux se mirent à luire très légèrement.

« Bien sûr. » murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle s'intéressa de nouveau à Merlin.

« En es-tu sûr ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais je ne peux pas l'interroger ouvertement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il l'a vu ?

-Il a été attaqué. Sweostor m'a appelé. Quand j'ai examiné Yvain, il avait des traces sur l'épaule et le dos, les mêmes que me fait Sweostor dès qu'elle se perche sur la mienne.

-Tu lui as parlé ? Sweostor je veux dire.

-Elle ne vient pas quand je l'appelle.

-Elle réussit à te résister ? S'étonna Eolhsand.

-Je n'ai pas... Je ne veux pas l'utiliser sur elle. »

La barde sourit.

« C'est tout à ton honneur. »

Merlin garda le silence.

« Il y a autre chose, avoua Merlin.

-Quoi ? Le Géant ?

-Non. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis un petit moment. C'est... C'est à propos de la fille du Seigneur chez qui nous nous trouvons. Quand j'ai essayé de l'identifier mentalement, je n'ai rien vu. C'était tout noir.

-Tu vois la couleur noire ou tu ne vois rien ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est noir. C'est tout. »

Un silence.

« J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Je ne peux pas poursuivre l'enseignement si Sweostor n'est pas là. Je dois être...

-Je sais. » murmura Merlin.

Il s'approcha de la surface gelée et posa sa main dessus. C'était froid, trop froid, mais peu lui importait.

« J'aurais dû rester lié à toi. »

Eolhsand leva la main pour la presser contre la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te lie à moi pour ces raisons-là.

-Pour quoi alors ? »

Eolhsand resta silencieuse. Merlin attendit sa réponse pendant un long moment.

« Dis-moi, finit-il par chuchoter.

-Ce lien... C'est très lourd. Pour toi comme pour moi. Tu n'es pas...

-Je pourrais mieux protéger Arthur si nous étions liés non ? Tu pourrais...

-Je veux voir Albion naître, le coupa Eolhsand, mais pas au prix de ton sacrifice. Tu es le Dernier comme je suis la Dernière. Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier. Tu ne dois pas.

-C'est à moi de le décider. »

Elle lui accorda le point pendant un court instant.

« Fort heureusement pour nous, la naissance d'Albion est corrélée à ta survie... Du moins dans la plupart des avenirs que je vois. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à privilégié ceux-là.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

-Seulement quand le temps n'est pas flou et sombre Merlin... Ce qui est loin d'être le cas en ce moment. »

A lui de lui accorder le point.

Eolhsand changea de sujet.

« Que vas-tu faire à propos d'Yvain et de Sweostor ?

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. » répondit Merlin.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Soeur de Balinor
> 
> (2) Glace
> 
> (3) Je veux voir et entendre Eolhsand
> 
> (4) Je veux voir et entendre la soeur de Balinor
> 
> (5) Je veux parler à la soeur de Balinor


	30. Scène 29 : Ce qu'il est

Il va me tuer... Il va me tuer... Il va me tuer... Me tuer... Me tuer... Tuer... Tuer... Tuer...

Yvain courrait. Yvain avait peur. Yvain ne savait pas quoi faire. Merlin était un sorcier.

Tout à l'heure, quand ils étaient tous revenus au campement, il avait remarqué que Merlin s'en allait discrètement... Et il l'avait suivi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Merlin ne pouvait pas être le sorcier de la Dragonne.

S'il avait su...

Le Serviteur du Prince était retourné à l'endroit où le page avait été attaqué. Il avait rapidement examiné le serpent géant puis il s'était dirigé vers la cascade. Il avait levé le bras et avait ensuite prononcé un mot dans une langue étrange et... Et la cascade avait gelé. Yvain s'était figé.

Il n'avait pas vu les yeux d'or, la marque de la sorcellerie mais il n'avait aucun plus aucun doute à avoir. Merlin était un sorcier.

Le sorcier avait ensuite prononcé tout une phrase dans la langue étrange. Il l'avait répété une deuxième fois et l'image d'une femme était soudain apparut sur la glace, une femme à la peau aussi blanche que la neige et aux yeux d'or, une femme qui s'était mise à parler.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » avait-elle dit.

Puis ils s'étaient mis à parler d'une certaine Guenièvre qui deviendrait Reine ensuite du géant et enfin...

« Je crois qu'Yvain a vu Sweostor. »

La confirmation. Non seulement Merlin était un sorcier mais il était surtout celui qui accompagnait la dragonne. Quant à cette femme... Si Merlin était le Sorcier...

Papa Memrys et Maman grande sœur...

Cette femme et Merlin... Merlin qui était très lié à la barde de Camelot. Le Prince n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui à ce propos. Merlin et la barde. Quel était son nom déjà ? Eolhsand non ? Oui c'était ça. N'était-ce pas le mot que Merlin avait prononcé à un moment ?

Papa Memrys et maman grande sœur...

Papa Memrys qui était avec elle...

Maman grande sœur qui était restée au grand château...

Merlin et Eolhsand...

Merlin, le sorcier et Eolhsand... Eolhsand la devineresse.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la femme se mit à parler de différents avenirs. Elle disait que la naissance d'Albion ne pouvait pas se faire sans la survie de Merlin.

Yvain ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia.

Puis ils étaient revenus à leur sujet initial... Lui.

« Que vas-tu faire à propos d'Yvain et de Sweostor ?

-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. » répondit Merlin.

En entendant ces mots, Yvain s'était mis à courir. Il avait découvert le secret de Merlin. Merlin était un sorcier. Les sorciers étaient maléfiques. Merlin allait le tuer pour l'empêcher de parler.

La dragonne, Sweostor, apparut soudain devant lui.

**ARRETE !**

Yvain s'arrêta. Il essaye bien de se remettre à courir mais il n'y arriva pas.

**Merlin gentil. Merlin pas méchant. Merlin protège tout le monde. Sans Merlin tout le monde mort ! Merlin pas maléfique. Pas méchant ! C'est Uther qui est méchant ! Merlin aime Arthur. Protège Arthur...**

Elle parlait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Sa litanie continua pendant un long moment.

**Yvain rien dire. Yvain pas parler. Merlin ne pourra plus... Yvain ne doit pas parler. Interdit de parler pour Yvain. Yvain doit pas dire secret de Merlin. Interdit. Pas bien ! Merlin gentil ! Yvain rien dire ! Silence ! Pas parler ! INTERDIT !**

Elle s'était mise à crier. De plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Yvain aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles mais il ne pouvait pas bouger.

**YVAIN NE DIRA PAS QUE MERLIN EST UN SORCIER !**

 

* * *

 


	31. Scène 30 : le Prix du Sang

Le Seigneur Crawlais était à son bureau. Son humeur était sombre. L'enfant n'était pas mort. Juste un Chevalier. C'était l'enfant qui aurait dû mourir.

Il ne cilla même pas en sentant un vent puissant envahir la pièce alors que sa fenêtre n'était même pas ouverte.

« Comment avez-vous pu ? »

La présence de Morgause ne l'étonna pas vraiment. Elle le lui avait dit évidemment.

« Dois-je vous rappeler qu'un géant vous menace... Et vous... Vous vous débrouillez pour qu'un chevalier soit tué. »

C'en était trop.

« C'est à cause de vous que ce géant est là !

-Sans ce géant, Arthur ne serait pas venu à vous. Ne voulez-vous pas voir votre fille sur le trône ? La fille d'un Sorcier sur le trône... La mère de l'héritier de Camelot. Une fois l'enfant né, adieu Arthur. Votre fille devient régente. Nous serons ses conseillers et...

-Et la magie reviendra. Je sais. »

Il se tut, très las soudain.

« C'était l'enfant qui devait mourir. Pas le chevalier.

-Le page ? Pourquoi ? »

Puis Morgause se rappela.

« Nous n'avons que faire de votre vengeance. Le trône est plus important. »

La colère de Crawlais éclata de nouveau.

« Léodagan me doit le prix du sang. Son fils pour ma fille !

-Je comprends... Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Une fois que nous serons bien installés sur le trône, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Je vous donnerai même Léodagan de Carmélide...

-Je me fous que Léodagan meure. Je veux juste qu'il voit son fils mourir... Qu'il sache ce que cela fait de voir son enfant, sa chair de sa chair, mourir. »

 

* * *

 


	32. Scène 31 : Le Secret de Merlin

Yvain avait essayé de tout dire à Arthur. Des dizaines de fois. Des centaines de fois. Mais les mots restaient dans sa gorge. D'autres sortaient de ses lèvre alors qu'il devait prévenir le Prince de la trahison de son serviteur. Merlin était un sorcier. Voilà tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

La dragonne... La dragonne avait dû lui jeter un sort. Ce devait être pour ça.

**C'est secret. Yvain ne doit rien dire.**

Le page tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Rien. Il venait pourtant d'entendre la voix de la dragonne.

**Sweostor ! Sweostor s'appelle Sweostor !**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda soudain Arthur en voyant Yvain regarder les alentours avec un air inquiet.

Le Prince était en train de dîner. Merlin et l'enfant le servaient.

Merlin est un sorcier. C'était ce que voulait dire Yvain.

« Tout va bien Sire. » s'entendit-il répondre.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ? Il en aurait presque hurlé de rage.

Merlin, aussi, observait l'enfant et en sentant le regard du sorcier posé sur lui, le page prit un air effrayé. Le serviteur lui lança un regard surpris.

« Yvain... commença-t-il à dire.

-Je vais bien ! »

Je sais ce que tu es...

**Papa Memrys pas être maléfique.**

Où était-elle bon sang ? Pourquoi l'entendait-il alors qu'elle n'était même pas là ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

**Swoestor est là. Cachée C'est maman grande sœur qui lui a appris.**

La Barde de Camelot donc... Eohsand... Il devait prévenir le Prince de la présence de tous ces traîtres !

**Papa Memrys et maman grande sœur pas être traîtres ! Ils protègent le grand château. Seule la magie peut vaincre la magie.**

C'était aussi ce que disait les bardes quand ils lui avaient racontés les Contes interdits. Un Chevalier aidé d'un bon sorcier pour vaincre les mauvais.

**Papa Memrys va ouvrir les yeux à Arthur pour qu'Albion puisse naître et prospérer et Sweostor sera libre de se montrer. C'est maman grande sœur qui me l'a dit !**

Yvain ne comprenait pas.

**Sweostor expliquera.**

Oui. Peut-être devait-il écouter la dragonne. Père disait toujours qu'il fallait réunir le plus d'information possible sur l'ennemi lorsque l'on était en guerre et Yvain l'était. Après tout Merlin voulait le tuer.

**Yvain est vraiment bête. Papa Memrys veut juste lui parler.**

**Quoi ?**

**Sweostor va dire toute la vérité à papa Memrys. Elle dira qu'Yvain sait le secret et il t'expliquera tout. Il te dira qui il est.**

 

* * *

 


	33. Scène 32 : Les noms du Sorcier

Il devait parler au Sorcier, lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, en faire son messager et son sauveur.

Les arbres lui avaient murmuré qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Les rochers avaient ajouté qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel Sorcier. Les fleurs lui avaient dit que c'était celui dont la naissance était annoncée. La mousse lui avait confié tous les noms qu'on lui donnait.

Ambrosius, Myrddin, Emrys... Merlin...

C'était l'homme qui allait l'aider.

Il s'approcha doucement du campement du Sorcier. Les autres petits hommes allaient certainement le voir et l'attaquer. Peut-être même allaient-ils le blesser ? Mais ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer.

« Géant ! »

Le cri fut repris plusieurs fois. Les petits hommes s'armèrent puis lui firent face.

Où était le Sorcier ?

Il finit par l'apercevoir. En arrière. Prêt à agir. Prêt à le contrer si nécessaire.

Il n'était pas là pour ça.

**JE VEUX MON CŒUR !**

 

* * *

 


	34. Scène 33 : Un vœu assourdissant

« Géant ! »

La tête du Prince se redressa, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Géant ! »

Il se leva précipitamment puis s'arma encore plus vite.

« Restez ici ! » ordonna-t-il avant de sortir.

Merlin n'obéit pas. Yvain non plus.

Une fois dehors, le page observa le serviteur. Celui-ci semblait tendu. Prêt à agir... Allait-il utiliser ses pouvoirs ? Au milieu de tous ces gens ? Quelqu'un allait le voir !

En vérité, Yvain avait envie de voir Merlin le faire... Confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait pas encore vu les yeux d'or, ces yeux qui étaient l'ultime preuve de magie.

Au milieu des bruits de bataille et des ordres hurlés par Arthur, le cri que poussa soudain Merlin passa inaperçu. Le serviteur tomba ensuite à genoux tout en pressant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Cela ne servirait à rien. Merlin le savait bien. Le géant était en train de lui parler d'esprit à esprit. Rien ne pouvait empêcher ça sauf ses murs. Mais ses murs avaient volé en éclat à cause du géant.

Merlin ne comprenait pas. La première fois que le géant lui avait parlé... Cela ne l'avait pas autant affecté. Là c'était comme si son esprit était piétiné par la cavalerie de Camelot lancée au grand galop

« Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Moins fort. Je ne comprends pas. »

Yvain non plus. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Merlin souffrait. Les sorciers pouvaient souffrir ?

Il s'approcha de Merlin et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Merlin...

-Moins fort, était en train de supplier le sorcier. Parle moins fort. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. »

Dans la tête de l'Enchanteur des tonnes d'images et de sensations étaient en train de se succéder. Le géant avait arrêté de parler. Il préférait lui montrer. Merlin finit par comprendre.

« C'est son cœur. »

Il leva la tête et regarda Yvain.

« Il veut son cœur. »

Merlin s'évanouit. Yvain regarda les alentours pour appeler à l'aide. Il remarqua que le géant était en train de s'enfuir. Le page observa de nouveau Merlin. Le géant était venu pour lui ? Pourquoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Arthur se trouvait à leur côté. Il était inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Yvain.

Pas vraiment, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

 

* * *

 


	35. Scène 34 : La Solution d'Arthur

Merlin se réveilla dans le lit de camp du Prince. Arthur et son page se trouvaient dans la tente avec lui. Arthur était en train d'interroger Yvain.

« Tu penses vraiment que le géant lui parlait ? »

Yvain acquiesça.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Parce que c'est un sorcier ! L'enfant n'essaya même pas de le dire tout haut. Il savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas.

« Et tu as dit qu'il voulait...

-Son cœur. Il veut son cœur. »

Arthur et Yvain se tournèrent vers Merlin en l'entendant parler.

« On lui a pris son cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il attaque les gens. » ajouta le serviteur en se redressant.

Et l'Enchanteur savait qui l'avait fait. Le Géant le lui avait montré. Morgane et Morgause. Merlin était heureux de voir que la pupille d'Uther était en vie mais...

Que voulaient-elles faire avec le cœur du géant ?

« Il arrêtera de tuer si on lui rend son cœur ? Demanda Arthur.

-Sans doute.

-Où est son cœur ? Il te l'a peut-être dit.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Certainement avec Morgane et Morgause. Arthur ne devait pas l'apprendre. Il ne devait pas savoir pour Morgane. Cela lui briserait le cœur.

« Chercher va prendre du temps et nous ne pouvons pas attendre. »

Arthur avait pris sa décision.

« Merlin dès que tu te sentiras mieux, tu iras t'occuper des blessés. Il n'y a rien de grave mais je préfère que tu les examines. Yvain t'aidera. Demain nous organiserons une battue. Un géant ça ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver. »

 

* * *

 


	36. Scène 35 : Ce qu'il veut. Ce qu'il sait.

Merlin s'occupait des blessés ainsi que le lui avait ordonné Arthur mais en même temps...

**Sweostor...**

Pas de réponse.

**Sweostor nous parlerons d'Yvain plus tard. Je veux parler à El.**

La réponse mit du temps à venir.

**D'accord.**

L'Enchanteur sentit quelque chose se presser contre ses jambes.

Il attendit un peu.

**Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle m'appelle ''maman grande sœur'' ?**

Merlin sourit.

**Ça aurait pu être grand-mère.**

Le silence **.** Il imaginait parfaitement l'air contrarié que la Barde devait avoir à cet instant.

**Et elle m'appelle ''papa Memrys''.**

**Brigantia** **! (1)**

Sweostor gardait le silence.

**Je sais ce que veut le géant,** annonça Merlin.

**Que veut-il ?**

**Son cœur. On lui a volé son cœur.**

**Qui ?**

**Morgause... Et Morgane.**

Eolhsand ne répondit pas. Elle devait être en train de réfléchir.

**Pourquoi ont-elles volé son cœur El ?**

**Je ne sais pas. Je vais en parler à Gaïus.**

« Arrête de bailler aux corneilles Merlin ! » entendit-il soudain.

Le serviteur tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de le rappeler à l'ordre. Arthur évidemment.

Yvain était aux côtés de Merlin. Il l'observait. Moitié effrayé. Moitié fasciné. Mais quand Merlin lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'enfant détourna les yeux.

**Je dois vraiment lui parler** , pensa l'Enchanteur. **Peut-être en sait-il plus que je ne le pensais.**

**Yvain sait pour papa Memrys.**

Merlin se figea.

**Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**Yvain sait que papa Memrys est un Sorcier.**

Silence.

« Cesse d'essayer de gober les mouches et soigne-les Merlin ! » s'écria Arthur en voyant son serviteur immobile, la bouche ouverte en un « o » muet.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) : Expression à rapprocher de « Mon dieu ! » ou « Seigneur ! ». Brigantia ou Brigit est le principe féminin de la mythologie celtique.


	37. Scène 36 : L'idée de Romagna

Thera observait son reflet dans le miroir tout en se demandant si le Prince Arthur la trouvait belle. La jeune femme s'imagina alors à ses côtés, dans la salle du Trône de Camelot que lui avait plusieurs fois décrit son père. Ne ferait-il pas un magnifique couple tous les deux ?

Mais Arthur ne semblait pas lui prêter énormément d'attention. Il était galant et courtois ; le parfait chevalier servant en somme ; mais Thera sentait qu'il devait agir de la même manière avec toutes les autres femmes. Pour lui, elle n'était pas spéciale. Pas encore. Elle pouvait donc le devenir. Aucune jeune femme ne semblait avoir pris le cœur du Prince Arthur. Pas même la magnifique pupille du Roi, Morgane. Thera avait donc encore sa chance.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard. Le fils du Roi était un véritable Prince Charmant. Beau. Attentionné. Intelligent. Il avait du cœur.

Thera avait entendu ce que les Chevaliers disaient de lui. Il ferait un bon Roi et il avait besoin d'une Reine pour le seconder. Sa Reine ne devrait pas seulement être une femme pendue à son bras.

« Ma Dame est bien pensive tout d'un coup. » entendit Thera.

Une brosse commença à passer doucement dans ses cheveux.

« Je pense à Arthur Romagna. »

La servante resta silencieuse.

« Je me demande si je lui plais, ajouta la fille de Crawlais.

-Il serait fou de ne pas vous trouver à son goût ma Dame.

-Mais... Mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime.

-Il faut du temps pour que l'amour naisse et grandisse.

-Arthur va partie dès que le géant aura été tué.

-Il est difficile de tuer un géant et le Prince a juré de rester ici tant qu'il ne l'a pas fait. »

Thera se mit à réfléchir.

« Tu as dit qu'il fallait du temps pour que l'amour naisse mais... Mais comment pourrait-il tomber amoureux de moi. Il ne me voit jamais.

-Rien ne vous empêche de vous rendre à son campement ma Dame.

-Je voulais y aller demain mais le Prince organise une battue pour trouver le géant. »

Romagna se mit à sourire.

« Pourquoi ne l'accompagnez-vous pas ?

-Ce serait inconvenant.

-Pas plus que d'aller le voir à son campement... Et puis je serais avec vous. »

Ce n'était pas le seul problème.

« Le Prince ne voudra pas. Père non plus. Ce serait trop dangereux. »

Mais sa servante avait réponse à tout.

« Alors mettez-les devant le fait accompli ma Dame. »

 

* * *

 


	38. Scène 37 : Le Chevalier et le Magicien

Yvain l'avait vu parler avec Eolhsand. Yvain savait. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? C'était la question qui hantait Merlin depuis que Swoestor lui avait tout dit.

**Sweostor pense que c'est grâce à elle si Yvain ne peut rien dire.**

Merlin cessa d'observer Yvain qui chevauchait aux côtés d'Arthur.

**Que veux-tu dire ?**

**Sweostor n'est pas sûre mais... Peut-être que Sweostor a jeté un sort à Yvain.**

Et la Dragonne semblait presque en être fière. Elle ajouta cependant.

**Mais Sweostor n'a pas fait exprès. Sweostor avait peur qu'Yvain dise le Secret.**

**Peux-tu l'inverser ?**

Sweostor garda le silence.

**Sweostor...**

**Sweostor ne sait pas !**

Elle mentait. Il le sentait.

**Sweostor.**

**Si Sweostor enlève le sort Yvain racontera tout à Arthur !**

Merlin soupira.

**Si Yvain raconte tout à Arthur c'est parce que c'était ce qui devait se passer.**

Il eut tout d'un coup l'impression de parler comme Eolhsand. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Sweostor se mit à sangloter.

**Swosotor veut protéger Papa Memrys. C'est la faut de Sweostor si Yvain sait.**

**Ça je ne te le fais pas dire !**

Les sanglots de Sweosotr redoublèrent. Merlin s'excusa. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ; penser ; ça mais... Voilà bien quelque chose qui n'aimait pas dans cette histoire de contact mental. Certaines pensées fusaient ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dit ce genre de chose à voix haute.

Merlin repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Eolhsand. Qu'ils auraient dû rester liés... C'était ce que le lien incluait et... Et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir quelqu'un inutilement à cause d'une pensée stupide qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler... Comme il ne voulait as savoir ce que pensait vraiment Eolhsand quand ils étaient en train de discuter. Mais en même temps le peu de temps où ils avaient été liés n'avait pas été si terrible. Troublant évidemment mais pas si effrayant. Quelque part c'était même rassurant. Ne pas être seul tout le temps... Ne pas avoir à se cacher... N'avoir rien à cacher.

« Merlin ! Yvain ! Restez ici ! »

L'Enchanteur releva la tête. Arthur et ses Chevaliers étaient déjà partis, le laissant seul avec Yvain.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Merlin.

Le Page ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Sir Ryall est parti en éclaireur. Il est revenu. Il pensa avoir repéré le géant. »

Silence.

Merlin observait Yvain. L'enfant jetait des regards furtifs au serviteur.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment ? Ils étaient seuls. Mais par où commencer ?

**Sweostor peut apparaître devant Yvain et...**

**Pas question !**

Merlin descendit de cheval. Il fit quelque pas vers un arbre, regarda Yvain puis s'assit, le dos contre le tronc.

« Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller voir où ils en sont. » suggéra le page d'Arthur.

Il ne voulait pas rester là. Merlin avait l'air si calme. Pouvait-on être aussi calme avant de tuer ? Yvain devait aller auprès d'Arthur. Le Prince le protégerait.

Mais il resta. A observer de temps en temps Merlin. Étrangement fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sorcier d'aussi près. Merlin semblait tellement normal. Banal.

Yvain sursauta quand le sorcier éleva la voix.

« Arthur m'a posé la même question que toi il y a quelques temps. »

L'enfant jeta un léger coup d'œil au serviteur du Prince. Les yeux du sorcier étaient fixés sur lui.

« La Magie... Arthur voulait savoir ce que je pensais de la magie. »

Merlin soupira.

« Comme avec toi je n'ai pas répondu. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Yvain garda le silence mais il regardait Merlin maintenant.

« Je ne vous ai pas répondu parce que je ne voulais pas vous mentir. »

Un soupir.

« Je vous mens déjà trop souvent. »

Le silence encore une fois. Yvain attendait la suite mais Merlin ne savait pas par où commencer. Il finit par avoir une idée.

« A quel âge as-tu eu ta première épée ?

-Mon père m'a offert ma première épée le jour où je suis devenu le page du Prince.

-Tu n'en a jamais eu avant ?

-Pas des vraies. Notre maître d'arme ne voulait pas nous laisser utiliser de vrais épées... Pas avant qu'on ne sache vraiment se battre. »

Où Merlin voulait-il donc en venir ?

« Mais on m'a dit que j'avais eu ma première épée de bois dès le berceau, raconta Yvain. Ma mère m'avait donné un hochet pour éloigner les mauvais esprit et mon père l'a jeté et remplacé par une épée en bois car il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une épée pour se protéger et protéger ceux qu'on aime.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu as une épée dans les mains ? »

Merlin ne regardait plus Yvain. Son regard bleu fixait une flaque d'eau qui se trouvait entre eux.

« Je suis né pour porter l'épée et je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité. Un jour, moi aussi, je suivrai le Code.

-As-tu vraiment envie de devenir Chevalier Yvain ?

-Je n'ai pas à en avoir envie. C'est ce que je suis.

-C'est que ce que je suis aussi.

-Impossible tu n'es pas... »

Yvain s'empourpra en réalisant ce que voulait dire Merlin qui le regardait avec un air malicieux puis la peur s'empara de nouveau du jeune page. Il devait fuir. Le sorcier avait fini de jouer avec lui. Maintenant il allait le tuer et... Il devait se défendre. Sa main se posa sur le pommeau de son épée.

**Papa Memrys ne veut pas de mal à Yvain !**

Et la dragonne apparut, le dos rond, prête à défendre Merlin.

« Sweostor ! »

La dragonne resta dans la même position.

« Sweostor ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. » murmura le sorcier.

**Sweostor va défendre papa Memrys !**

« Non ! Pas cette fois ! »

Yvain écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton rauque et les mots étranges que venait d'utiliser Merlin.

Tout était perdu. Il allait mourir. Il était prêt à faire faire volte face à son cheval pour s'enfuir mais en voyant le regard blessé de Merlin...

« Je te fais donc peur à ce point ? » fit le sorcier à voix basse.

L'étonnement le céda un peu à la peur. Yvain était toujours en vie. Le sorcier avait dit quelque chose dans une langue à laquelle il ne comprenait rien mais il était toujours en vie. De plus la dragonne avait abandonné sa position menaçante. Peut-être que Merlin ne lui voulait aucun mal en fait ? Non. Non ! C'était un sorcier et les sorciers étaient maléfiques. La preuve ! Merlin était en train de regarder à droite et à gauche puis il leva le bras. Yvain ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit aussitôt. Un Chevalier affrontait le mort en face, l'épée levée. Mais Merlin n'eut pas le temps de jeter son sort sur lui. Des cris résonnèrent. Arthur et ses Chevaliers apparurent. Merlin et Yvain remarquèrent tout de suite l'air inquiet du Prince. L'Enchanteur s'aperçut ensuite de la présence de la servante de Lady Thera.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit Yvain.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Nous étions sur les traces du géant, expliqua-t-il, puis nous sommes tombés sur Lady Thera et sa servante qui étaient en train de se promener. Le géant est soudain apparut et l'a enlevée. »

 

* * *

 


	39. Scène 38 : La Colère de Crawlais

Le Seigneur Crawlais était en colère. Non seulement sa fille avait été enlevée par le géant mais en plus, cet enlèvement avait eu lieu en présence du Prince Arthur. Non, Crawlais n'était pas en colère. Il était furieux.

Romagna fut sa première cible et victime. Pourquoi sa fille s'était-elle rendue dans la forêt ? Elle en connaissait le danger pourtant.

La servante subit la tempête sans broncher. Elle se contentait de regarder le père de sa maîtresse les yeux brillants de colère contenue.

Arthur fut le suivant. Peu importait la condition du Prince. Tout était de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas protégé Thera.

« Deux de mes Chevaliers sont en train de suivre le géant, l'informa Arthur. Dès qu'il s'arrêtera, ils me préviendront et nous lancerons un assaut contre lui.

-Il pourrait se trouver à des dizaines de lieux d'ici ! »

Arthur lui fit signe que non.

« Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir quitter la région.

-Qu'en savez-vous !

-Il ne l'a pas fait depuis son apparition. » contra le Prince.

Il s'inclina rapidement et prit congé. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de raisonner avec un père désespéré.

Dès que le Prince eut quitté la pièce, la colère de Crawlais retomba sur Romagna.

« Tout est de votre faute !

-Il y a toujours un prix à payer Seigneur. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Puis elle s'en alla.

 

* * *

 


	40. Scène 39 : L'Assaut

Le géant avait fini par s'arrêter près d'une haute colline dont le côté lui servait de dossier. Il avait yeux fixés sur quelques chose qui se trouvait dans le creux de ses mains. Thera sans doute.

Le géant était à découvert. Ses poursuivants non. Cachés à l'orée d'un bois, ils observaient leur ennemi. Après de longues minutes de réflexions, Arthur fit part de son plan à ses Chevaliers.

« Notre priorité est le sauvetage de Lady Thera. Il faut obliger le géant à la laisser. Apparemment il n'a pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. »

En effet, sur le chemin qui l'avait conduit ici, le géant avait été attaqué par des villageois. Morys et Ryall, qui le suivaient, n'avaient pas eu le temps d'empêcher l'attaque mais ils avaient vu le géant qui protégeait Thera. Il l'avait même mise à l'abri des attaques puis s'était occupé des villageois avant de repartir avec elle. Allait-il avoir la même réaction s'ils l'attaquaient ? C'était un risque à prendre. Arthur n'aimait pas ça mais il devait agir. Il devait rendre sa fille à Crawlais.

« J'attaquerais le géant avec Guy, Galehaut, Morys et Ryall pour faire diversion. Dès qu'il aura mis Lady Thera à l'abri, Léon et Baldwin vont la chercher et la ramène ici. Hunbaut, Cauldin et Roberts vous nous couvrez en tirant à l'arc sur lui. Visez les yeux comme d'habitude. »

Arthur regarda ensuite Yvain et Merlin. Il leur avait ordonné de rester au campement mais ils lui avaient désobéi. Le serviteur et le page les avaient suivi mais avec la discrétion de Merlin, on les avait vite découvert. Arthur avait bien tenté de les renvoyer là-bas mais l'enfant et le jeune homme avaient insisté pour rester. Ils pouvaient être utiles si Thera était blessé.

Le Prince répéta son plan puis demanda s'il y avait des questions. Il n'y en eut aucune. Arthur lança donc la première vague d'attaque et le géant réagit comme Arthur l'espérait. Il posa Thera en haut de la colline et commença à se défendre.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Merlin et Yvain sous le couvert des arbres.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? » demanda soudain le page d'un ton hésitant.

Merlin lui répondit sans quitter le combat des yeux.

« Seulement si le géant fait appel à la Magie.

-Pourquoi tu ne le tues pas ?

-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Mais... Mais tu es... »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le mot.

« On ne peut pas faire tout ce que l'on veut avec la Magie. Sans compter que les géants sont comme les licornes ou les Fées. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on invoque. »

Yvain n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris mais il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Merlin. Le sorcier avait quitté l'abri que leur conférait les arbres en voyant revenir Léon et Baldwin en compagnie de Lady Thera.

Ils se figèrent tous en entendant le cri rauque du géant. Il avait compris que Thera venait de lui échapper et il allait vers eux.

Arthur hurla quelque chose que personne ne réussit à comprendre.

Merlin descendit de cheval.

« Montez. » ordonna-t-il à Thera.

Elle obéit et lança le cheval au galop. Les Chevaliers la suivirent, croyant que Merlin monterait avec Yvain.

« Part. » ordonna l'Enchanteur au page.

Mais l'enfant resta. Il ne bougea même pas en voyant le géant broyer Sir Galehaut entre ses grosses mains.

« Je ne laisserais pas le Prince. » murmura Yvain.

Merlin garda le silence puis appela Sweostor. La Dragonne apparut à ses côtés.

« Protège-le. » ordonna-t-il en montrant le page des yeux.

Sweostor inclina la tête. Merlin avança. Il devait attirer l'attention du géant pour aider Arthur et Guy à s'échapper. Eolhsand lui avait expliquer comment projeter son esprit pour en atteindre un autre. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le faire avec le géant.

Avant de fermer les yeux, il eut le temps de voir que la créature avait attrapé Sir Guy.

« Géant ! »

Quant Arthur entendit le cri de son serviteur, il le traita mentalement d'idiot. Que comptait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucune arme. Il ne portait pas d'armure.

**Tu devais m'aider,** lança une voix rauque. **La Magie t'a fait naître pour l'aider.**

Le géant parlait ? Merlin avait bien révélé à Arthur que la créature lui avait dit quelque chose mais il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié. De tout façon, même s'il parlait, il avait l'air de raconter n'importe quoi.

Et cet idiot qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce !

Arthur vit ensuite les lances de pierre... Un peu comme dans le premier village mais là, il n'y avait aucun sorcier pour les faire disparaître.

« MERLIN ! »

 

* * *

 


	41. Scène 40 : Elle et Lui

Guenièvre avait cédé sa place à Eolhsand à la harpe. D'après la Barde, elle avait bien progressé. Bientôt elle pourrait peut-être même chanter tout en s'accompagnant avec l'instrument.

Arthur lui manquait. Il était parti depuis trop longtemps. C'était son devoir elle le savait bien mais cette absence lui pesait et elle n'était pas la seule. L'absence de Prince semblait avoir affecté tout Camelot. Il y avait moins de monde au marché. La taverne fermait tôt... Eolhsand ne sortait pratiquement pas de sa chambre. Enfin, pour la Barde c'était sans doute l'absence de Merlin qui devait l'affecter. Pas que l'absence du serviteur n'affecte pas Gwen mais... Mais Eolhsand et lui semblaient si proches, très proches d'après ce qui se murmurait en cuisines. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à voir Merlin se glisser ou sortir de la chambre de la Barde à des heures indues.

Que pouvait bien penser Gaïus de tout ça ?

La brusque interruption de la musique sortit Gwen de ses réflexions. Eolhsand était pliée en deux, les yeux emplies de larmes.

« Ma Dame ! S'exclama la servante en se précipitant vers la femme blanche.

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas. »

Gwen si figea.

« Va chercher Gaïus. » ordonna-t-elle.

La servante ne bougea pas.

« Tout de suite ! »

Elle quitta la pièce et courut jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper.

« Gaïus ! Dame Eolshsand ! Elle ne va pas bien. Elle m'a envoyée...

-Je te suis. »

D'un pas rapide Gaïus et Gwen retournèrent à la chambre de la Barde mais devant la porte, le médecin interdit à la jeune femme d'entrer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le vieil homme hésita.

« Eolhsand est malade. Très malade, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est physique mais aussi... C'est aussi dans sa tête. Elle doit être en train de faire une crise et... Et je pense qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu la voies dans cet état.

-Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appellerais dès qu'elle ira mieux. »

Gaïus se glissa dans la pièce et en voyant Eolhsand, il pensa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. La Barde avait réussi à renverser la harpe. A genoux, elle lui donnait des coups de poing tout en murmurant les mots « crétin », « stupide » et « Prince ».

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Arthur !

Gaïus s'approcha d'Eolhsand et posa la main sur son épaule. La Barde releva la tête. Gaïus écarquilla les yeux. Ceux de la Barde était devenu bleus... aussi bleus que ceux de Merlin. Mais... Il avaient brisé le Lien.

« Aide-moi. »

La voix de Merlin.

« Aide-moi. Il est blessé. Arthur est blessé. Je n'arrive pas à le soigner. La Magie ne marche pas. Il va mourir. Arthur va mourir. »

Gaïus frémit.

« Je vais t'aider, murmura-t-il. Je vais aider Merlin. »

Il devait rappeler à Eolhsand qui elle était.

« Nous allons tous les deux l'aider Eolhsand. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue à Camelot. Vous me l'avez dit. C'était pour aider Merlin, le fils de Balinor, le fils de votre frère Eolhsand. »

Il avait réussi à retenir son attention. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce qu'il venait de dire mais il ne notait aucun changement chez la Barde.

« Vous devez être vous même pour aider Merlin. Vous devez être Eolhsand pour l'aider ! »

La Barde cligna des yeux. Bleu puis Or. Gaïus répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bleu...

Or...

Bleu...

Bleu...

Bleu...

Or...

Or..

Bleu..

Or...

Ils finirent par rester d'or et Gaïus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci. » murmura la femme blanche.

Le médecin regarda la Barde dans les yeux.

« Aidons-le maintenant. »

 

* * *

 


	42. Scène 41 : Nous

Un Chevalier, un garçon, ne devait pas pleurer. Combien de fois son père le lui avait-il dit ? Ne pleure pas Yvain. Mais l'enfant était tout de même en train de le faire. Comment aurait-il pu retenir ses larmes ? Le Prince Arthur allait mourir parce qu'il avait voulu sauver son serviteur du géant... Qui était ensuite parti à la poursuite des Chevaliers sans un regard pour celui qu'il avait blessé.

Merlin aussi pleurait tout en donnant mille noms d'oiseaux au Prince. Entre 2 insultes, il disait des mots dans la langue étrange des sorciers. Sans doute pour essayer de soigner Arthur.

**Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Maman grande sœur m'avait dit...**

La Dragonne aussi était en train de sangloter.

**Ça ne devait pas...**

Sweostor se tut brusquement. Yvain la regarda. La Dragonne semblait bien attentive tout d'un coup. Elle se précipita ensuite vers Merlin à toute vitesse pour grimper sur son épaule. L'Enchanteur ne cilla même pas quand les griffes de la Dragonne entrèrent dans sa chair.

C'était ce que maman grande sœur lui avait dit de faire. Ça lui permettrait de parler à papa Memrys plus facilement.

**Merlin...**

**El ?**

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lien. Pas Sweostor. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'humain.

**Gaïus !**

Le son de la voix du vieux médecin confirma cette affirmation.

**Nous allons t'aider.**

**La Magie ne marche pas.**

**Calme-toi Merlin. La Magie nécessite de la concentration et de la maîtrise... Surtout quand tu veux guérir. Tu dois être maître de toi-même si tu veux soigner.**

**Arthur va mourir !**

**Laissez-moi faire Gaïus.**

Merlin perçut clairement le doute du vieux médecin. Eolhsand avait déjà du mal à rester elle-même...

**Pardonne-moi Merlin.**

Elle le fit en douceur mais il la sentit tout de même se mettre à fouiller dans ses souvenirs.

**Souviens-toi.**

Il entendit la voix de sa mère. Elle chantait. Très rapidement la voix d'Eolhsand rejoignit celle d'Hunith. Merlin aussi se mit à fredonner. Il se détendit un peu puis encore plus en sentant l'esprit de la Barde se répandre autour du sien comme si elle était en train de le se serrer dans ses bras. Gaïus aussi était là. C'était confus mais Merlin le sentait. Le vieil homme était inquiet. Pour lui et pour Arthur. L'émotion disparut peu après. Eolhsand l'avait écarté pour ne pas le troubler comprit l'Enchanteur.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

**Es-tu prêt ?**

**Je crois.**

**Gaïus va te guider.**

Puis Merlin entendait clairement Gaïus lui dire ce qu'il devait faire tout en continuant de percevoir la chanson de sa mère. Eolhsand le « serrait toujours dans ses bras ».

.o.

Merlin était resté silencieux pendant un long moment. Yvain avait bien essayé de le toucher pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais la petite dragonne avait grogné dès qu'il avait tenté de s'approcher.

Le sorcier finit par se redresser et il se mit à murmurer des choses dans la langue de l'ancienne religion. Ses mains se mirent à luire puis des yeux d'or fixèrent le page.

« Va chercher mon sac. Je vais devoir recoudre la blessure.

-Tu ne vas pas le soigner ?

-Si. »

Merlin regarda Arthur et sourit tristement.

« Il ne doit pas savoir. Pas encore.

-Mais tu vas le sauver n'est-ce pas ? La magie va le sauver ?

-C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

-Nous ?

-Va chercher mon sac. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Yvain obéit. Quand il revint vers le Prince et son serviteur, les blessures d'Arthur s'étaient en partie refermées. L'enfant remarqua ensuite que Merlin avait quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. Une mèche de cheveux brun.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un talisman... C'était un talisman. »

Dans la tête de Merlin, la voix de Gaïus se fit entendre

**Quand lui as-tu forgé ce talisman ?**

**C'est une longue histoire.**

**Tu n'aurais pas dû.**

Eolhsand intervint.

**C'était une très bonne idée. C'est la deuxième fois que ce talisman l'empêche d'être tué. Tu devrais peut-être en reforger un Merlin.**

**C'est imprudent.**

Eolhsand aurait voulu rétorquer mais...

**Ne pourriez-vous pas vous disputer plus tard... Et ailleurs que dans ma tête.**

Silence.

Le fil et l'aiguille furent vite prêts mais...

**Je ne vais pas y arriver.**

Gaïus et Eolhsand se mirent à se concerter sur ce qu'il convenait de faire.

**Je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais...**

**Gaïus va s'en charger.**

Merlin ne comprenait pas.

**Je vais ancrer un peu plus profondément son esprit dans le tien. Petite sœur !**

**Oui ?**

**Tu vas m'aider.**

Merlin attendit. Rien ne se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit ses mains se mettre à bouger... C'était étrange. Ses mains bougeaient mais il n'y était pour rien. Il n'était qu'un simple spectateur.

Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Refermer les blessures n'étaient pas tout.

**Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le sac. Nous avons sûrement de quoi faire un onguent pour lui redonner de l'énergie.**

Yvain regardait faire Merlin. Il était fasciné. Bien sûr, il savait que la magie pouvait être utilisée pour soigner les gens mais... Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était aussi efficace. Pourquoi avoir abandonné la magie au profit de la médecine ? Pourquoi ne pas allier les deux ainsi que venait de le faire Merlin ?

Une dernière fois, les yeux de Merlin devinrent d'or puis le sorcier s'écroula. Épuisé.

« Merlin !

-Il va bien. »

Le page écarquilla les yeux. Merlin parlait avec une voix féminine.

« Il est toujours plus difficile de soigner que de détruire. Veille sur eux pendant qu'ils se reposent.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu me connais déjà parait-il. »

L'enfant voulut répliquer mais...

« Je ne suis plus vraiment liée à Merlin. C'est dur de maintenir le contact alors écoute-moi bien. Merlin et Arthur ne peuvent être transportés pour le moment. Gaïus exige qu'ils restent ici quoi qu'il arrive.

-Et si le géant revenait ?

-Le Géant veut son cœur et son cœur n'est pas ici.

-Mais...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Reste ici et veille sur eux. Sweostor ira chercher les Chevaliers et... »

La voix devenait de moins en moins audibles. Yvain ne saisit pas très bien ses derniers mots mais il avait fini par comprendre qui était la femme qui venait de lui parler. Eolhsand. La Barde. La devineresse.

Il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Plus vraiment.

 

* * *

 


	43. Scène 42 : Le Voeu de Crawlais

Une dispute faisait rage dans la tente du Prince. Les Chevaliers y avaient d'abord prêté attention en souriant puis avaient fini par ne plus s'en occuper. C'était un jour normal au campement. Le Prince et son serviteur se disputaient.

« C'est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Yvain.

Il ne posait cette question que pour la forme.

« Toujours. » répondit Léon en souriant.

Les autres Chevaliers acquiescèrent. Ils avaient perdus des frères d'arme. Ils avaient bien failli perdre leur Prince. Les entendre se disputer...

Les Chevaliers et le page entendirent soudain quelques toussotements. Ils se retournèrent.

Le Seigneur Crawlais.

« Je désirerais voir sa Majesté.

-Je vais vous annoncer. » répondit Yvain en s'inclinant.

Quelques minutes plus tard le page introduisait Crawlais à l'intérieur de la tente. Le Seigneur s'inclina profondément.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier Sire.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir Lord Crawlais. »

Le père de Thera inspira et expira profondément.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez nous quitter, dit-il.

-A mon grand regret messire. Je ne suis plus en état de vous défendre... »

Arthur se remettait rapidement mais Merlin, en tant qu'apprenti de Gaïus, avait exigé leur retour à Camelot dès qu'il serait en état de voyager.

« Mais je laisserais des Chevaliers ici et d'autres les rejoindront très vite. »

Crawlais s'inclina.

« Merci Sire.

-J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus.

-En ce cas... Pourriez-vous m'accorder une faveur ? »

Arthur l'invita à la déclarer.

« Emmenez Thera et Edmure avec vous, à Camelot. Pour qu'ils soient en sécurité.

-Et vous ? Votre femme ?

-Mon devoir est de rester ici.

-Je comprends.

Un court silence.

« Nous nous faisons une joie d'accueillir vos enfants à Camelot Lord Crawlais. » déclara le Prince.

L'autre homme se répandit alors en remerciements puis il quitta le campement d'Arthur.

Sur le chemin du retour, le vent se mit à murmurer.

« Quel est sa réponse ?

-Il est d'accord.

-Elle accompagnera vos enfants.

-Je m'en étais douté. »

 

* * *

 


	44. Scène 43 : Une question de limite

Yvain n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de l'excitation. Demain, ils allaient partir... Pour Camelot.

Après s'être tourné et retourné des dizaines de fois, l'enfant finit par se lever. Sir Baldwin était en train de faire son quart. Yvain aurait pu aller discuter avec lui mais l'enfant savait que quelqu'un d'autre était en train de veiller. Il se rendit donc dans la tente du Prince.

Arthur dormait. Il avait le sommeil un peu agité à cause d'une petite fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui la veille. Merlin avait voulu repoussé leur départ mais Arthur avait été très clair à ce propos. Ils devaient partir. Plus vite, il partirait et plus vite, il pourrait envoyer des Chevaliers à Crawlais.

Merlin était assis en tailleur par terre. Il caressait distraitement la petit dragonne qui se trouvait dans ses bras tout en murmurant quelque chose dans une autre langue. Ses yeux avait un pâle reflet d'or.

« Ce n'est pas prudent, lui dit Yvain.

-Sweostor me prévient quand quelqu'un arrive. »

L'enfant s'installa à ses côtés... A une distance respectueuse de lui cependant. Merlin avait prouvé qu'il ne voulait aucun mal au Prince mais il restait un sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je l'aide à lutter contre la fièvre.

-Pourquoi ne le soignes-tu pas totalement ? Tu as peur d'être découvert ?

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais garder la tête sur les épaules pendant quelques temps mais... Il a une limite à ce que peut faire la Magie.

-Tous les sorciers que mon père a combattu ne semblait pas en avoir...

-J'ai mes limites si tu préfères.

-Tu n'es pas assez fort ? »

**Papa Memrys est très fort ! Il sera le plus puissant Sorcier d'Albion.**

Yvain écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. La dragonne se trompait... Ou mentait.

**Sweostor n'est pas une menteuse. C'est Yvain qui est un crétin.**

« Et toi une idiote qui n'arrête pas de mentir. » rétorqua aussitôt le page d'Arthur.

**Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !**

« Idiote ! Idiote ! I-

-Tu veux réveiller Arthur ? » Le coupa Merlin.

Yvain se tut et baissa la tête mais pour faire bonne mesure, il se mit à penser...

**Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote !**

Merlin tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire jusqu'à ce que...

« N'y pense même pas Sweostor ! »

**Pourquoi ?**

« On ne lance pas un sorti comme ça et pour ça. Il faut réfléchir aux conséquences. D'ailleurs tu dois des excuses à Yvain. »

**Pourquoi ?**

« Le sort... »

**Sweostor ne fait pas d'excuse au crétin.**

La dragonne se mit à bouder. Merlin regarda Yvain.

« Dès que nous serons à Camelot, je parlerais à El et Gaïus. Nous trouverons un moyen de lever le sort qu'elle t'a jeté.

-Je pourrais alors tout dire au Prince.

-C'est vrai. »

Yvain se mit à réfléchir.

« Ne le lève pas.

-Pardon ?

-Laisse-le le sort. Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça mais... Mais je ne veux pas te dénoncer.

-Raison de plus.

-C'est juste que... Dès qu'il va arriver quelque chose d'étrange je vais penser à toi. Je vais penser que c'est toi parce que... Parce que tu es un sorcier et les sorciers sont... Ils sont... Je sais que tu ne l'es pas mais... »

Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer.

« Calme-toi. J'ai compris. »

Yvain poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le silence s'installa.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demanda tout d'un coup le page d'Arthur. Avoir des pouvoirs magiques je veux dire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne pas en avoir ? » répliqua Merlin.

Yvain ne comprenait pas. Sweostor cessa de faire la tête pendant un cours instant pour lui expliquer.

**Papa Memrys est né avec ses pouvoirs.**

Le page n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses surprises apparemment.

 

* * *

 


	45. Scène 44 : Il part

Il part. Il s'en va. Il s'éloigne. Bientôt, il sera trop loin de lui.

Il devrait le suivre mais il est trop épuisé pour ça.

Il ne doit pas s'endormir mais il est trop exténué, trop las de chercher.

Il sent ses yeux se fermer. Non pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas tout de suite.

Il ne veut pas s'endormir alors qu'il est seul.

Il rejoint donc la couche de l'un des Dormeurs Éternels.

**Puis-je te rejoindre dans ton sommeil ?**

 

* * *

 


	46. Epilogue

**La Colline qui pleure**.

 

Le Roi avait interdit toute magie. On brûlait les Sorciers. On chassait les Druides. On essayait de tuer les licornes ou tout autres créatures magiques.

La Magie était interdite mais les événements étranges continuaient de se produire. C'était plus rare sans doute mais il y avait encore et toujours des prodiges... Comme ce géant qui parcouraient leurs forêts et leurs collines depuis quelques temps. Un géant qui apparaissait et disparaissait comme bon lui semblait. De multiples battues avaient été organisées. L'une d'elle avait même été menée par leur Prince mais rien. Jamais ils ne trouvaient le géant.

Leur Prince les avait maintenant quittés... En même temps que le géant... Et un miracle s'était produit peu après leur départ. Un nouveau cours d'eau était apparu du jour au lendemain.

Quelques hommes le suivirent pour en trouver la source. Ils la trouvèrent et en la voyant ils surent que cette eau était le fruit de la magie...

L'eau provenait de deux cavernes adjacentes d'une haute colline... Une colline qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant.

 

**A suivre**

 

* * *

 


	47. Le Bonus de PvC

**Ça n'est jamais arrivé !**

Les châteaux abandonnés... Il y en avait des dizaines dans le voisinage et ils ne semblaient n'avoir qu'une seule fonction : servir de refuge et de lieu de réunion aux sorciers. C'était déjà le troisième château qu'Arthur, Merlin et les Chevaliers de Camelot visitaient. Dans le premier, ils avaient trouvé des grimoires et les Chevaliers avaient aussitôt allumé un feu pour tous les brûler. Dans le deuxième, il y avait quelques Druides... Qui avaient été aussitôt arrêté et conduit à Camelot. Quant au troisième... Encore une fois des grimoires mais aussi des talismans et des mixtures dont l'utilité leur échappait. Un nouveau feu avait été allumé et pièce après pièce, le château avait été visité et vidé.

C'était maintenant le tour du quatrième mais il manquait un membre au groupe du Prince. Arthur découvrit rapidement l'identité de l'absent. Merlin. Évidemment.

« Je vais aller le chercher, dit-il à ses Chevaliers. Restez ici. »

Il visita chaque pièce du château en fulminant et en maudissant Merlin. Il ne le trouva pas. Il recommença ses recherches puis finit par découvrir qu'un pan entier d'un mur avait disparu dans l'une des pièces du château.

Une pièce secrète ?

Une pièce secrète en effet et une jeune fille se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle se retourna dès qu'Arthur mit un pied dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Le Prince aurait dû l'arrêter. C'était certainement une sorcière mais il resta immobile, à l'observer.

Elle... Elle avait un truc.

Elle n'était même pas vraiment belle. Elle était grande. Trop maigre. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas de forme mais... Mais il y avait quelque chose.

Elle avait un truc.

Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais ses yeux étaient magnifiques. D'un bleu profond auréolé de paillettes dorées. Nombre d'hommes avaient dû se damner pour ses yeux là.

Elle avait vraiment un truc.

Sa bouche semblait faîte pour les baisers. Arthur devait l'embrasser. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Le Prince tenta bien de résister. C'était n'importe quoi. Il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser cette fille.

Oui mais elle avait un truc.

Il fit un pas en avant puis un deuxième. Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Elle avait dû l'ensorceler.

Oui. C'était ça le truc.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à y résister et le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux disparut. Celui qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres suivit rapidement.

Elle résista, voulut s'en aller mais il a la retint contre lui, bien serrée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Le baiser fut un délice mais soudain...

Il n'y eut plus aucun truc.

Arthur repoussa alors la jeune fille et la regarda.

Merlin !

Où était... Non... Non ! Quand même pas !

Une grimace de dégoût tordit les traits d'Arthur.

« Comment...

-J'ai fait tombé un pot par terre. Une espèce de fumée m'a entouré et... Et voilà. »

Arthur se mit à observer la pièce. Enfin. Il n'y avait que des étagères chargées de pots, de grimoires et de talismans. Il regarda ensuite par terre et il aperçut les débris de terre cuite du pot qui avait échappé aux mains de son serviteur. Il fixa ensuite le dît serviteur.

« Ça n'est jamais arrivé, dit le Prince.

-Jamais. » confirma Merlin.

Silence.

« Va chercher les autres et amène-les ici. »

Merlin se précipita vers a sortie. Arthur l'arrêta.

« Et dit-leur que c'est le dernier château que nous fouillons. Nous rentrons à Camelot. »

Ces ordres reçus, Merlin s'inclina rapidement et s'en alla.

 

.o.

 

Ça n'était jamais arrivé mais le soir-même un immense éclat de rire résonna dans l'une des chambre de Camelot.

Évidemment, pensa Merlin. En même temps, il était difficile de cacher quelque chose à Eolhsand. Surtout quelque chose comme ça.

« Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! » s'écria-t-il, le visage rouge comme une pivoine.

Peine perdue. Eolhsand n'arrivait pas du tout à se calmer.

« Je reviendrais quand tu auras arrêter de rire alors ! » ajouta Merlin en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La Barde réussit enfin à se calmer. Un peu. Mais elle ne résista pas à l'idée de lui envoyer une dernière pique.

« Tu sais que dans les contes, c'est toujours le baiser du Prince Charmant qui met fin aux malédictions. »

Merlin en resta bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par là ?

En fait, ce n'était pas important. Car... Ça n'était jamais arrivé.

 

* * *

 


End file.
